Blair Tueuse
by Zarbi
Summary: Blair Waldorf est appelé comme Tueuse à la Chute de Sunnydale. Elle va rencontrer les forces du Surnaturel de New York (Vampires de Manhattan, ...) et d'autres.
1. Chapter 1 - L'appel

**BLAIR TUEUSE**

_**Avis**__ : Je ne possède pas Gossip Girl, ni Buffy, tueuse de Vampire qui appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Ce récit est seulement pour le plaisir. _

_Merci de le signaler si vous y faites référence dans vos propres récits.._

_**Note**__ : L'histoire commence près de la fin de la saison 1 de Gossip Girl et à la fin de la Saison 7 Buffy. Je tiendrai peu compte des saisons des Comics de Buffy que je connais mal. _

_**Résumé**__ : Blair Waldorf est appelé comme Tueuse de Vampires à la Chute de Sunnydale._

**Chapitre 1 – L'Appel**

_Pour l'heure du dernier combat, je suppose qu'il est 14 H en Californie bien qu'il semble que la série montre qu'on est en fin de matinée. Je rappelle que la différence horaire entre New York et la Californie est de 3 h._

**New York – Upper East Side – Appartement des Waldorf – 17 h**

Blair Waldorf, la Reine B du lycée privée pour filles de Constance Billard est fatiguée. Ses disputes avec Serena la fatiguent. Son amour pour Nate avec qui elle a rompu depuis la soirée de son 17e anniversaire la taraude. Surtout elle se pose la question : Que veut Chuck Bass avec elle ? Est-il amoureux d'elle ? Ou c'est juste une stratégie sur une longue durée comme à son habitude ? Et question plus importante : Que veut-elle elle-même ?

Il faut aussi travailler dur pour avoir un beau bulletin final, une condition pour l'entrée à Yale dans un peu plus d'un an. C'est le dernier de ses grands rêves d'enfance qui lui reste.

Avant de se mettre au travail, se reposer quelques instants en fermant les yeux dans son beau lit, est une nécessité. Sinon, elle va craquer dans la soirée et Blair ne craque jamais. De plus, une reine se doit toujours d'être belle et sereine et on ne l'est jamais fatiguée et énervée.

**Sunnydale (Californie) – Lycée – 14 H**

La bataille qui oppose à l'entrée de la bouche de l'enfer, les Turok-Hans dirigés par la Première et Buffy, Faith et les potentielles est terrible. Les Turok-Han sont en train de gagner.

Un peu plus haut, avec l'aide de l'arme magique des Tueuses, Willow termine son sortilège qui doit rendre toutes les potentielles, des Tueuses. Le sort se répand dans Sunnydale. Les Potentielles qui sont en train de se battre sont d'un seul coup beaucoup plus fortes, plus rapides et plus résistantes.

Le sort se répand non seulement à Sunnydale, mais aussi bien au-delà de ce que Willow avait prévu. Il active toutes les Potentielles dans toute la Californie et au-delà : Amérique du Nord et du Sud, Europe, Asie, Afrique et Océanie, mais personne en Antarctique.

Bien sûr, New York est atteinte par le sort.

**New York – Upper East Side – Appartement des Waldorf – 17 h 15**

Dans son demi sommeil, Blair est soudain dans un paysage désertique. Elle se demande si elle rêve du Kalahari en Namibie ou du désert Australien. Elle voit une jeune femme qui ressemble à une Aborigène, petite, animale et semblant dangereuse. Elle se demande pourquoi elle rêve de cela. Alors la femme lui pose la question :

- Es-tu prête à devenir forte ? .

- Elle répond sans hésiter « Oui, bien sur, plus que jamais ».

Blair se réveille et se lève d'un coup. Il est temps de retourner dans la vraie vie. Pour l'instant, c'est l'heure des devoirs, du travail à la maison Au menu de ce soir, Anglais, Français et Mathématiques et plus si on peut s'avancer.

Elle s'assoit à son bureau, sort ce qu'il faut pour travailler. Elle se saisit d'un crayon à papier, le serre fortement et le crayon se brise dans sa main en plusieurs morceaux en le serrant trop fort. Elle est forte, mais il ne faut pas en abuser.

**Sunnydale (Californie) – Lycée – 14 H 15**

La bataille contre les Turok-Hans prend de l'ampleur. Les Tueuses repoussent les super vampires. Buffy a récupéré son arme magique et massacre les Turok-Han. Spike utilise son allumette solaire qui carbonise tous les Turok-Hans tout en le faisant disparaître.

Mais la bouche de l'Enfer sous ses assauts se ferme entraînant l'écroulement du lycée et par cercle, la ville disparaît. Gilles conduit un bus scolaire jaune du Lycée contenant les Scoobies et les Tueuses plus ou moins blessé. Anya est morte dans le lycée

Buffy est la dernière à quitter le lycée en train de s'écrouler et court derrière le bus en train de fuir l'écroulement en cercle de la ville. Elle saute de justesse dans le bus qui quitte la ville de justesse avant la création de ce qu'on appellera plus tard le Cratère de Sunnydale.

Haut dans le ciel, se trouve un hélicoptère avec le logo de CNN avec des caméras dirigées sur le cratère et le bus en train de fuir.

**New York – Upper East Side – Appartement des Waldorf – 20 h**

Les devoirs sont terminés, les leçons révisées. Un peu d'avance sur les jours suivants a été pris. Donc, on pourra sortir si on envie.

Mais Blair a très faim. Et elle brise un second crayon à papier et cette fois-ci, elle voyait quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient de sa paume et qu'elle avait à peine senti. On ne rigole pas avec cela donc traitement immédiat avec antiseptique qui ne colore pas (il ne faut pas laisser de trace) et un petit pansement.

En allant à la cuisine, chercher un petit en-cas avant le dîner familial, si sa mère rentrait à temps de l'atelier de couture, elle voit Dorota complètement absorbée par les informations. En entendant arriver Blair, Dorota lui dit

- « Regardez, une ville entière a disparu d'un seul coup en Californie ».

Blair regarde la TV avec l'annonce dans une bande défilante en dessous : « Breaking News : Sunnydale (CA) engloutit d'un seul coup dans un cratère. »

Le poste de TV montrait l'image d'une ville moyenne typique californienne qui s'écroulait sous un ciel bleu ensoleillé par cercle concentrique avec un bus jaune scolaire qui fuyait et qui était menacé de peu par l'écroulement de la ville. On apercevait même une jeune femme blonde qui courait derrière et l'attrapait de justesse. Le bus s'éloignait de la ville alors que l'écroulement s'arrêtait derrière lui.

En la regardant, Blair sentit qu'elle avait un lien avec cette blonde qui échappait de peu à la mort.

Tout en regardant la chute de Sunnydale à la TV, Blair se mit à grignoter ce qui lui tombait sous la main sous les regards effarés de Dorota qui la voyait manger autant par simple grignotage. Puis elle repère le pansement sur la paume de sa main et lui demande ce qui s'est passé.

- Quel est la cause du pansement que vous avez dans votre main ? demanda Dorota

- Une simple cicatrice due à un crayon brisé dans ma main répondit Blair.

- Montrez moi cela, il faut peut-être plus qu'un simple pansement, répliqua Dorota

Blair retira le pansement et vit qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de cicatrice sur sa main, juste une simple ligne rosâtre qu'on pouvait à peine distinguer sur sa peau. Par contre, le dessous du pansement était rouge montrant qu'il y avait eu du sang absorbé.

- Cette blessure a bien vite guéri, je suppose que c'est pourquoi vous avez mangé la moitié du dîner que j'avais préparé, dit Dorota

- Je vais bien, j'avais une petite faim et je n'ai pas mangé autant que cela, répondit Blair

- Regardez la table, Mademoiselle ! Et toutes les miettes que vous avez laissées, répliqua Dorota en écarquillant les yeux

- J'avais une petite faim répliqua-t-elle de manière brusque en sortant de la cuisine pour suivre cette histoire de Sunnydale sur le grand écran du salon.


	2. Chapter 2 - La matinée

**Chapitre 2 – La matinée**

**New York – Upper East Side – Appartement des Waldorf –Début de matinée**

Après avoir passé la soirée à suivre les informations sur Sunnydale et à explorer Internet sur cette ville en commençant par Wikipedia, elle a senti que des choses ne collaient pas ensemble, mais elle ne savait quoi. Mais elle se consola en se disant que nous sommes aux USA avec les meilleurs journalistes du monde et s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, ils le découvriront.

Pendant la nuit, elle fait d'étranges rêves notamment avec cette jeune aborigène. D'autres étaient avec une jeune fille blonde qui lui rappelait la jeune blonde qui avait sauté dans le bus scolaire lors de la chute de Sunnydale. Elle combattait dans la nuit des humains avec des yeux jaunes et un masque grimaçant et quand ils étaient frappés au cœur, ils devenaient poussière. On aurait dit des vampires. Ils n'existent que dans les rêves ou les romans comme Dracula ou Twilight.

Ce matin, tout en prenant un petit déjeuner (très copieux par rapport à l'habitude), s'habillant et préparant ses affaires pour la journée. Elle avait écouté les informations qui portaient essentiellement sur la chute de Sunnydale ou comme on commençait à l'appeler le cratère de Sunnydale. La chose la plus surprenante était le faible nombre de morts qu'on avait trouvé pour l'instant. Alors qu'on aurait du trouver rapidement plusieurs centaines de cadavres, on en avait découvert que quelques-uns. Par contre, on avait trouvé beaucoup d'habitants de Sunnydale qui avaient quitté la ville depuis plusieurs jours. La principale raison d'après eux était qu'il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent. C'était cela ou la mort, ils le sentaient, et finalement, ils avaient eu raison.

Mais c'était l'heure du lycée et la limousine l'attendait en bas pour l'emmener à Constance Billard. Dans la voiture, un nouveau message de Gossip girl qui parlait pour une fois de Sunnydale signalant que Dan et Jenny Humphrey auraient peut-être des lointains cousins à Sunnydale. Leurs noms n'étaient pas connus, ni s'ils étaient encore vivant ou pas.

**New York – Upper East Side – Lycée Constance Billard - Matin**

En ce début de matinée, avant le début des cours, beaucoup d'élèves parlaient plus ou moins de Sunnydale. Les hypothèses les plus folles couraient. Beaucoup demandaient qui connaissait quelqu'un là-bas ? ou quelque part près de Sunnydale ? ou même des gens qui travaillaient sur les causes de l'écroulement ou dans les secours ? Cela ne constituait pas de loin l'ensemble des conversations. Il y avait les habituels ragots dont certains la concernait. Mais rien de nouveau là-dessus. En plus, bien sûr comme dans toutes les écoles du monde, les habituelles discussions concernant les devoirs, leçons et cours.

Suite au message de Gossip Girl, beaucoup d'élèves de Constance interrogeaient Jenny. Penelope, une des abeilles de Blair leur rapporta que Jenny avait confirmé l'existence de ces cousins lointains. Mais leurs relations se limitaient à une carte de bonne année. L'un d'eux se serait marié l'année dernière. Et sa famille n'avait aucune nouvelle d'eux.

La cloche retentit et c'est l'heure des cours. RAS dans les cours de matinée sauf une interro surprise attendue par tous.

**New York – Upper East Side – Lycée Constance Billard - Midi**

Au déjeuner, l'intérêt pour Sunnydale a diminué et les discussions quotidiennes reprennent de leur importance. Blair en profite pour manger avec Serena.

- Tu ne manges pas autant d'habitude, lui dit Serena.

- Une petite faim. C'est comme cela depuis hier soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis en pleine forme répondit Blair.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas repris ta crise de boulimie est qu'elle est bel et bien oubliée répliqua Serena.

- Blair fronça les sourcils en disant, Merci de me rappeler ce moment où je rêvais d'être la plus grosse de tous.

- Comment va ta relation avec Chuck ? dit Serena.

- Perplexe, Blair hésita en disant : Couci-couça.

- Serena enfonça le clou en disant : Une bonne raison de manger autant est d'être enceinte. Pas d'autres symptômes comme les nausées matinales, le gonflement des seins ou un simple retard des règles.

- J'ai eu mes règles la semaine dernière ma chère et on prend nos précautions. Donc, je ne suis pas enceinte, répondit du tac au tac Blair. Mais j'ai faim et je me sens plus qu'en pleine forme. Tu vois, dit-elle en riant, que je me sens prête à faire des haltères avec Nat d'une main et Chuck de l'autre.

- Tu le fais déjà depuis ton anniversaire répliqua Serena.

- Et bien, j'ai décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Je vais frapper un coup fort pour éclaircir la situation et Blair frappa du plat de la main la table en plastique qui se fendilla sous le coup.

Sous le regard effaré de Serena, Blair dit : le matériel ne vaut rien aujourd'hui. En moins d'une journée, j'ai cassé 2 crayons à papier, un bic et j'ai fendillé mon beau porte-plume et maintenant, c'est une table pourrie du lycée. Vivement les vacances. Puis elle continua en disant, ma chère, on va dépenser nos calories au cours d'éducation physique.

Suivi du regard par Serena et un peu plus par ses abeilles, Blair alla rendre son plateau avant de se diriger vers son casier, chercher ses affaires de sport.

_Merci d'avance pour toutes vos reviews._


	3. Chapter 3 - Dodgeball

**Chapitre 3 – Dodgeball**

**New York – Upper East Side – Gymnase du Lycée Constance Billard – Après-Midi**

L'après-midi du jour était consacré aux activités physiques et au sport.

D'abord, on quittait ses beaux vêtements pour revêtir une belle parure de tenue de sport. Puis comme partout dans le monde, le cours commence par quelques mouvements gymniques pour échauffer les muscles et éviter des claquages ultérieurs.

Le ciel s'assombrit et les nuages s'accumulent au dessus de New York. Mais le cours se poursuit normalement. Il continue par quelques tours de pistes au petit trot. Blair reste dans le groupe en discutant avec Isabel et Hazel en faisant quelques remarques plus ou moins caustiques sur certaines tenues de sport. Elle termine la course sans être le moins du monde essoufflée et sans même une goutte de sueur. Blair se félicite en elle-même, elle est vraiment en pleine forme. Les autres jeunes filles suivant leur état de forme étaient plus ou moins essoufflées.

La professeur enchaîne en faisant faire quelques mouvements gymniques à ses élèves et ce que promettait le ciel noir, arriva. Un très violent orage éclate au dessus de New York et comme certaines mauvaises langues pourraient le dire sur le lycée Constance Billard. C'est une vraie douche froide et tous se précipitent dans le gymnase pour y échapper.

Comme la pluie drue ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. La professeur renvoie tout le monde pour se sécher et pour celles qui le pouvaient se changer. Dix petites minutes plus tard, tout le monde revient et constate que la pluie tombe drue et que le terrain est complètement détrempé.

- Vu le temps, les activités extérieures sont oubliées pour cet après-midi, s'exclame la professeur d'éducation physique, nous resterons à l'intérieur.

Voyant Blair à coté d'elle, elle dit

- Blair, je te donne les clefs de la réserve, tu l'ouvres. Celles qui n'ont pas de chausson de gymnastique ou des ballerines, vous l'accompagnez et vous sortez les tapis de gymnastique et vous les amenez dans le grand gymnase. Puis vous prendrez les chaussons de réserve ou vous irez en chaussette. Pour ceux qui les ont ici, vous allez mettre vos chassons de gymnastique dans les vestiaires et vous revenez installer les tapis dans la grande salle. Je vous y attends tous.

Dès qu'elle eut la clef de la réserve dans sa main, Blair se dirigea vers la porte de la réserve, introduisit la clef dans la serrure et la tourna. Elle entendit un clac et le haut de la clef lui resta dans la main avec l'autre morceau de la clef bien enfoncée dans la serrure de la réserve qui était resté fermée.

Très ennuyée et bien embêtée devant ses camarades, elle courut à petites foulées vers la salle où la professeur rangeait les appareils avant l'arrivée des tapis de gymnastique.

- Professeur, la clef de la réserve s'est cassé dans la serrure et la réserve reste fermé.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- J'ai mis la clef dans la serrure et j'ai commencé à tourner la clef et j'ai entendu clac. Le haut de la clef était resté dans ma main et le bas était resté dans la serrure. Je vous donne le haut de votre clef.

La Professeure prit le reste de la clef et l'examina. Puis elle se dirigeât vers la réserve où attendait les élèves qui n'avaient pas de ballerines et que d'autres rejoignaient avec leurs ballerines ou chaussons au pied. Elle examina la serrure et se releva en disant .

- Bon, la réserve restera fermée jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un serrurier.

- Puisque nous n'avons pas de tapis, nous ne ferons pas de gymnastique cet après-midi, continua-t-elle. Vu la pluie et le terrain détrempé, je confirme que nous ne ferons pas de sport dehors. Mais il reste dans la salle des ballons qu'on utilise pour la balle au prisonnier. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait une bonne partie dit-elle en souriant.

De nombreuses protestations s'élevèrent.

- Bon d'accord, puisque vous ne voulez pas de Balle au prisonnier. Cela sera le Dodgeball, sa version sportive qui a d'ailleurs une fédération nationale américaine. Il viendra bien un jour où il sera un sport olympique.

- Elle continua en disant, il faut 2 équipes. Nous les avons déjà, cela sera les chaussures contre les chaussons. Blair sera la capitaine des chaussures et Serena pour les chaussons. Pour équilibrer, j'envoie Penelope et Isabelle, les amies de Blair avec elle.

- Et maintenant, tout le monde en position dans la salle.

Les élèves se répartirent dans la salle suivant les équipes.

- Je vous rappelle rapidement à tous les règles du Dodgeball. Le but du jeu est de faire prisonniers tous les membres de l'équipe adverse. Un joueur est fait prisonnier lorsque le ballon, envoyé par un joueur de l'équipe adverse, le touche et retombe ensuite sur le sol. Si le ballon ne touche pas le sol, maîtrisé par le joueur ou un de ses coéquipiers, il n'est pas prisonnier. Si le ballon parvient à toucher plusieurs joueurs et retombe au sol, tous les joueurs touchés sont constitués prisonniers. Et dans ce coin à l'extérieur du terrain, nous aurons une zone de retour des joueurs pour les joueurs éliminés en cours de partie. Ces mêmes joueurs pourront refaire partie du jeu suite à une réception de volée d'un de leurs coéquipiers.

- Bien entendu, je suis l'arbitre de ce match.

La professeur vient se placer au centre du gymnase et dit :

-Serena et Blair veuillez me rejoindre au centre. La pièce de monnaie va déterminer l'équipe qui va commencer.

- Face, dit Blair.

- Pile, répliqua Serena.

- C'est pile dit la professeur. Voici le ballon, Serena et regagnez vos équipes et au coup de sifflet, le jeu commence.

Blair et Serena retournèrent vers leur équipe. Et au coup de sifflet, Serena lança le ballon qui fut récupéré et relancé.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le jeu continua équilibré. Chaque équipe perdant quelques membres et en récupérant moins. Blair ne fut pas visé par le ballon au début.

Mais cela ne pouvait durer et elle fut la cible d'un tir et récupéra à la volée le ballon et relança aussitôt vers celle qui l'avait lancé juste avant. Celle-ci ne put la rattraper et avait l'air de s'être fait mal en essayant de la toucher.

L'autre camp la relança immédiatement vers elle et Blair refit de nouveau la même chose. Mais celle qui l'avait lancé, s'est fait vraiment mal lorsque la balle toucha son corps. Elle avait fait 2 prisonniers et libérés 2 des siens avec ses balles rattrapées à la volée.

Puis pendant plusieurs minutes, le jeu continua sans que Blair fut visé ou que le ballon passe à coté d'elle et l'avantage des chaussures disparu avec le tir d'Eileen qui fit 3 prisonniers d'une seul coup. Comme ils sortaient, la balle arriva au pied de Blair qui le prit et tira directement vers l'autre équipe visant Eileen qui toute à sa joie lui tournait le dos. Elle prit très mal la balle et s'écroula avec un cri de douleur. Le jeu s'interrompit au coup de sifflet de l''arbitre, le temps qu'elle sorte accompagnée d'une de ses camarades. Tout le monde regarda d'un air mauvais Blair qui haussa les épaules et leva les mains pour s'excuser. Elle se dit qu'après le jeu, il faudra qu'elle vienne s'excuser d'une façon ou d'une autre. Eileen s'assit et on vit un beau début de bleu dans le dos.

- Doit-on t'emmener à l'infirmerie ou préfères-tu te reposer comme prisonnière demanda la professeur.

- Je m'assois et je me repose, je verrai tout à l'heure dit Eileen.

- Se tournant vers Blair, Blair, ceci est un jeu, nous ne sommes pas dans une compétition officielle de Dodgeball. Donc si Eileen a besoin d'aide à la fin du cours, tu t'occupes d'elle.

- Elle continua : La balle est aux chaussons, vous pouvez envoyer le ballon entre vous ou sur vos adversaires au coup de sifflet.

Dès le coup de sifflet, Blair fut la cible du tir et son festival commença. Rattrapant ce ballon, elle le renvoya aussitôt vers l'envoyeur qui ne put l'intercepter et le reçut sur elle. Tous les tirs des chaussons étaient interceptés par Blair qui faisait en retour un ou 2 prisonniers. En quelques minutes, Blair qui avait de nouveau rattrapé la balle s'aperçut qu'il ne restait plus que 2 filles en face.

Profitant de la pause, la professeur interpella Blair :

- Blair, je te rappelle que le Dodgeball est un sport d'équipe qui ne se joue pas tout seul. Tu as toute ton équipe derrière toi dont certaines s'ennuient tellement qu'elles se curent leurs ongles en attendant que tu termines la partie.

Blair se retourna et vit quelques coéquipières semblant bien occupées par leurs mains ou se les cachant dans le dos d'un air innocent. Elle envoya le ballon à Penelope qui fit passer le ballon à une autre. La partie dura quelques minutes avant que Blair récupère de nouveau le ballon et gagne la partie en faisant prisonnière la dernière chausson.

- Victoire des chaussures. 5 grandes minutes de pause. On change de côté et la partie reprendra entre les mêmes équipes, dit la professeure.

Pendant la pause, Blair alla auprès d'Eileen prendre de ses nouvelles, voir si son tir ne l'avait pas blessé et lui présenter sans vraiment le faire des excuses pour son tir qu'elle n'estimait pas si fort que ça. Mais elle avait lancé le ballon et Eileen l'avait mal reçue et surtout elle avait tiré lorsqu'elle avait le dos tourné. Elle avait la règle pour elle, mais cela ne se faisait pas. Et la façon de faire quelque chose comptait beaucoup pour Blair. On n'est pas reine pour rien.

Le sifflet se retentit et la professeur cria :

- Tout le monde reprend leurs places. Eileen es-tu prête à reprendre le jeu ?

- Allons-y dit Eileen.

Pendant la mise en place, quelques chaussures s'approchèrent de Blair et lui dirent :

- Blair, tu es notre meilleure tireuse et attrapeuse. Si on veut gagner la seconde manche, tu dois être en première ligne pour les prendre et les renvoyer. Si tu acceptes, on t'envoie tous les ballons que nous récupérerons et tu les tires.

- Comme tout bon capitaine, je dois être en première ligne. Si vous m'envoyez les ballons pour que je les envoie sur nos adversaires, pas de problème. De toute façon, si je suis en première ligne, les autres feront tout pour m'éliminer le plus vite possible après les dégâts que j'ai fait au match précédent.

- Alors que les autres commençaient à s'éloigner, elle rajouta : je voudrais éviter de me faire disputer de nouveau pour avoir trop jouée seule, donc lancez quelques ballons et vers la fin, à vous de gagner la partie.

Le coup de sifflet retentit :

- Tout le monde est en place ? Le ballon est à Serena, capitaine des chaussons.

Elle le reçut et le fit passer à ses coéquipières et après quelques passes, il fut envoyé vers les chaussures qui l'interceptèrent et le renvoyèrent vers Blair qui tira vers un chausson. Le ballon ne fut pas repris à la volée et toucha l'une d'entre elles qui fut fait prisonniere.

Ce fut le début du festival de Blair déjà annoncé dans la partie précédente. Elle était en avant de son équipe, récupérant une bonne partie des balles lancées par les chaussons, même celle qui n'étaient pas lancés sur elle et les renvoyant vers les chaussons ne ratant jamais sa cible et n'étant quasiment jamais rattrapées.

L'équipe des chaussons fut décimée à vitesse grand V et les rares prisonnières des chaussures récupérées aussitôt.

Très vite chez les chaussures, on avait Blair en avant, 4 dont Pénélope qui étaient habiles à rattraper les ballons puis le reste de l'équipe à l'arrière contre le mur attendant que le match se passe et étant de temps en temps menacé par les ballons des chaussons et les rattrapant parfois, disons rarement.

En moins de 5 mn, la partie de Dodgeball fut terminée avec une victoire écrasante des chaussures, leur équipe au grand complet et les chaussons tous en prison et malheureusement avec un nombre de bleus grandissant avec la puissance tt la précision des tirs de Blair.

_Dans la soirée, on avait des commentaires sur Gossip Girl concernant cette partie de Dodgeball remarquant surtout la surprenante vitalité de Blair. Certains disaient qu'elle avait été comme un feu follet sombre ou une danseuse brune ramassant et renvoyant tous ses ballons. Sa vitesse et sa précision des tirs étaient de même beaucoup remarqués, attirant beaucoup de commentaires sur ses changements de capacités physiques. _

A la fin du match, la professeure dit :

- La partie du Dodgeball était censée durer beaucoup plus longtemps. Grâce à Blair, les 2 parties ont duré à peine 20 mn y compris la pause entre les 2.

- Entendant la pluie tomber drue sur le toit du gymnase, elle poursuivit : Vu la densité de la pluie, inutile de retourner dehors pour le temps qu'il reste. Donc pour équilibrer la partie entre les chaussons et les chaussures, je dois faire une seule chose. Je nomme Blair arbitre assistante. Sinon, vu son état de forme, elle serait bien capable de gagner la partie de Dodgeball seule contre le reste de la classe. Pause de 10 mn avant la dernière partie qui j'espère durera plus longtemps.

On entendit des gros soupirs de soulagement du coté des chaussons qui se frottaient leurs endroits douloureux dus aux ballons de Blair et on vit quelques grimaces de mécontentement du coté des chaussures.

Blair s'approcha du professeure pour protester sur le fait qu'elle ne jouait plus car le Dodgeball semblait très amusant aujourd'hui. Avant qu'elle puisse prononcer un mot, la professeure dit :

- Blair, si tu étais dans une compétition officielle, tu aurais le droit à un contrôle anti dopage. Et je crois bien qu'il serait positif. Alors, je me permets de te demander qu'est ce que tu as pris ? Car vu ta performance aujourd'hui, cela doit être du solide.

Elle vit l'air ébahi de Blair qui dit :

- Mais je ne prends strictement rien sauf quelques compléments alimentaires pour mieux apprendre. Mais je ne prends rien pour me doper. J'estime être au mieux de ma forme. Et je vous rappelle que je ne fais aucun sport à haut niveau et je ne fais partie d'aucune équipe de sport du lycée sauf celle de tennis où je ne suis que réserviste ce qui me convient très bien. De plus, je ne recherche pas de bourse sportive pour l'université.

- Tu aurais été incapable de faire ce que tu as fait au dernier cours d'éducation physique. Et tu le sais bien. Alors comment se fait-il que tu le peux aujourd'hui ? Et je vois que tu n'es quasiment pas essoufflée et tu n'es pas en sueur malgré tous les efforts que tu viens de déployer. Avec mon expérience, ce que tu viens de faire, je pense que tu pourrais le faire encore un très long moment. Alors explique-moi comment peux-tu faire aujourd'hui ce qui aurait été impossible, il y a une semaine ?

Après un petit instant de réflexion, elle reprit :

- Suivant le principe du rasoir d'Occam, l'explication la plus simple est plus souvent la bonne. C'est le dopage pour moi. Je n'ai ni les moyens et ni surtout le droit de vérifier. Comme tu affirmes ne pas l'être, cela voudrait dire que tu l'es à l'insu de ton plein gré. Et donc cela ressemblerait à un empoisonnement. As-tu eu d'autres signes de cela ?

Perplexe Blair répondit,

- Je n'arrête pas de casser différentes petites choses.

- Comme la clef dans la serrure de la réserve par exemple, dit en souriant la professeure.

- Je n'y suis pur rien avec la clef répondit vivement Blair.

- Mais tu affirmes tout casser dit la professeure avec un plus grand sourire.

- Elle continua beaucoup plus sérieuse : ta famille peut te faire examiner de manière complète dès ce soir par un médecin et je te conseille de le faire. Cette idée de « poison » doit être éliminée au plus tôt. N'hésite pas à demander de te faire examiner pour des substances exotiques car un surplus de force aujourd'hui pourrait cacher une grave maladie demain.

- Elle poursuivit avec un large sourire, il y a aussi une autre hypothèse beaucoup plus farfelue comme nous sommes à New York, patrie des superhéros est que tu développes des superpouvoirs qui seraient : superforce, supersniper car tu ne rates pas ta cible et comme tu semblais rapide tout à l'heure, je rajoute supervitesse. A ton avis, quelle est l'hypothèse la plus probable ?

- Drogue ou poison est de loin la plus probable dit Blair tout en pensant à son étrange rêve de sa petite sieste d'hier avec la femme aborigène.

- Elle continua en disant : je téléphone à ma mère pour obtenir un rendez-vous dès ce soir pour voir ce que j'ai.

- Pour terminer, notre petite conversation, je te rappelle que pour cette partie, tu es arbitre assistante. Donc tu prends le ballon et tu le remets à ta chère amie Serena qui l'attends avec impatience pour que les chaussons gagnent enfin une partie. Puis ensuite, tu gagnes la zone des prisonniers et tu les gères. Tu seras la gardienne chef des prisonnières en tant qu'arbitre assistante.

Tout le monde regagna sa place et la partie reprit beaucoup plus équilibrée. Elle dura longtemps et à la fin du cours, la partie n'était pas terminée. La partie fut malgré tout attribuée aux chaussons car elles avaient une joueuse de plus sur le terrain.

Pendant ce temps, Blair géra la zone des prisonniers tout en critiquant en elle-même les erreurs de jeu et d'arbitrage car rien ne lui échappait.

Au coup de sifflet final, avec toutes ses camarades, elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires et ses douches.


	4. Chapter 4 - Bilan de santé

_**Avis**__ : Je ne possède pas Gossip Girl, ni Buffy, tueuse de Vampire qui appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Ce récit est seulement pour le plaisir. _

_Merci de le signaler si vous y faites référence dans vos propres récits.._

**Chapitre 4 – Bilan de santé**

**New York – Upper East Side – Gymnase du Lycée Constance Billard – Fin ****d'après-midi**

Les jeunes filles se douchaient avant de se changer et de revêtir leur tenue de ville. Pour beaucoup, c'était la fin de la journée scolaire. Blair fit de même.

Mais avant tout, elle sortit son portable et appela celui de sa mère. Pour une fois, sa mère répondit tout de suite.

- Bonsoir, Blair que me vaut cet appel ?

- Bonsoir Maman, je crois que j'ai un problème de santé qui pourrait se révéler grave. La professeure de sport m'a accusé à mots couverts de dopage. Et vu mes performances lors du cours, je la comprends. En plus, je casse des petites choses sans le vouloir. Elle m'a recommandé de faire un examen médical complet pour voir si je n'ai pas absorbé quelque chose d'inhabituel ou si j'ai quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je pourrai résumer ma situation avec cette phrase : je me sens trop bien et cela m'inquiète.

- Si je comprends bien, tu veux voir le médecin car tu es trop en forme, lui répondit sa mère.

- Maman, tu as tout compris. Mais mon inquiétude est d'être trop en forme aujourd'hui, mais demain, je serai quoi ? De plus au départ, je pensais que je n'avais pas de chance en cassant des petites choses. Mais la professeure m'a fait peur avec son histoire de dopage à mon insu et je préfère être rassurée. Si on prend un problème tôt, on le résout plus facilement. Je préfère me dire que je suis en pleine forme parce que tout va bien plutôt que ma belle forme serait due à un poison quelconque ou à une quelconque maladie.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'on doit voir le médecin parce qu'on est trop en forme. Mais cette idée de dopage à ton insu peut être inquiétante et il faut éliminer l'hypothèse bien que très peu probable. Je vais demander au Dr Sinclair à la clinique saint Jude de t'examiner. Ils ont tout ce qu'il faut pour faire un examen complet. J'espère qu'ils pourront te recevoir ce soir. Bon, je m'occupe de cela. Bien que je pense que la réponse sera : tout va bien Mademoiselle.

- Il nous chantera la chanson française, « _Tout va bien Madame la Marquise_ » répliqua de manière sarcastique Blair.

- Ne fait pas d'humour, Blair, je te remercie, dit sèchement sa mère. Je te rappelle dès que j'ai un rendez-vous. Que vas-tu faire entre temps ?

- Je vais aller travailler à la bibliothèque. Envoie juste un SMS, sinon la bibliothécaire me mettra dehors.

- Dès que j'ai un rendez-vous pour toi, je t'envoie un SMS. Au revoir, Ma fille.

- Au revoir, Maman.

Blair termina de s'habiller. Cela lui prit un certain temps car beaucoup de ses camarades venaient la voir pour la féliciter. Elles étaient des 2 équipes. Certaines lui disaient qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi brillante. D'autres lui demandaient son secret. Certains lui posaient la question de l'entrainement au Dodgeball ou même à mots couverts quels produits elle utilisait, tellement elle avait été au-dessus de tous les autres.

Dès qu'elle put, elle s'approcha d'Eileen pour lui présenter en quelque sorte des excuses d'avoir tirer dans le dos et savoir si elle n'avait pas eu un bleu conséquent.

- Salut, Eileen, j'espère que tu ne souffres pas de mon tir tout à l'heure. Mais tu étais tellement brillante qu'il fallait t'éliminer dès que possible. J'ai profité de ta distraction, mais j'ai peur d'avoir été un peu fort.

Eileen la regarda d'un air furieux. Elle se leva et souleva sa chemise et lui montra son dos où s'étalait un magnifique bleu rond qui était en train de devenir marron.

- Regarde ton œuvre et admire là. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

- D'abord ne pas en faire un autre, s'exclama-t-elle. Je peux aussi t'accompagner à l'infirmerie si tu le désires. Mais je pense que tu ne veux pas de moi pour cela. La dernière chose que je puisse faire est de te présenter mes sincères excuses. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Mais on jouait et on ne tourne pas le dos à ses adversaires quand on joue au Dodgeball. C'est une faute. J'ai causé cela, mais n'oublie pas que toi aussi, tu en es responsable car tu as oublié une règle essentielle non écrite de ce jeu : Ne pas tourner le dos à l'adversaire.

Puis Blair tourna les talons et s'éloigna furieuse pendant qu'Eileen et ses amies la regardaient d'un air mauvais.

Toujours mécontente, Blair se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du lycée. Serena la rejoignit sur le chemin et lui dit :

- Cesse de grommeler entre tes dents. J'ai entendu ton altercation avec Eileen. Et toutes mes félicitations pour le jeu. Tu aurais presque pu gagner toi contre toutes les autres.

- J'étais bonne mais en plus J'oserai dire que c'était mon jour. Mais en parlant de cela, la professeure m'a accusé à mots couverts de dopage. Vu ce qui s'est passé depuis ce matin et même depuis hier soir, j'ai peur d'avoir quelque chose et je préfère avoir l'esprit tranquille. J'ai demandé à mère d'avoir un bilan médical complet ce soir pour être rassurée. Puisque tu es là, si j'ai ce bilan ce soir, pourrais-tu m'accompagner car j'aurai peut-être besoin d'aide ? Car il n'est pas recommandé d'y aller seul.

- Si cela te fait plaisir, je peux t'accompagner. Mais j'ai prévu des choses ce soir et il faut que je sache rapidement quand et où tu vas répondit Serena.

- J'attends un SMS de mère et je te le transmets dès que je l'ai. Pour l'instant, je vais travailler en bibliothèque en espérant ne rien casser. Et toi ?

- Puisque tu désires que je t'accompagne à la clinique, je vais avec toi en bibliothèque. Je dois travailler en géométrie.

**New York – Upper East Side – Bibliothèque du Lycée Constance Billard – Fin d'après-midi**

Quarante minutes plus tard, le portable de Blair vibra et le SMS de sa mère s'afficha : RDV à la clinique saint Jude à 18 h 30 avec le Docteur Sinclair. Viendrai pour résultats primaires.

Blair glissa le portable avec le SMS ouvert à Serena et lui murmura :

- Est-ce que tu m'accompagnes ?

- Oui, lui répondit doucement Serena. Il faut combien de temps pour aller à la clinique ?

- A pied, environ 15 mn.

- Vu l'heure, Je pense que le mieux est d'y aller maintenant. On y va doucement en faisant un peu de lèche-vitrines à moins que tu veuilles terminer quelque chose tout de suite.

- Je me sens incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Un peu de lèche-vitrines me calmera. On y va ?

- On y va répondit Serena.

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et allèrent tranquillement en flânant vers la clinique saint Jude.

**New York – Upper East Side – ****Clinique**** Saint Jude – Début de soirée**

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires, quittèrent la bibliothèque et allèrent en flânant vers la clinique St Jude.

Arrivées là-bas, Blair s'adressa à la réceptionniste :

- Bonjour Madame, je suis Mademoiselle Blair Waldorf. J'ai rendez-vous à 18 h 30 avec le Docteur Sinclair.

Après avoir taper sur son clavier, la réceptionniste, répondit :

- Désolé, je n'ai pas votre nom. Il n'y a aucun RDV pour le Dr Sinclair à cette heure.

- Blair répondit, c'est possible, ma mère a pris ce rendez-vous pour moi, il y a moins de 2 heures. C'est pour un bilan complet. Il est possible que cela ne soit pas encore mis sur le planning de la clinique. Pour avoir confirmation, il faut que vous l'appeliez lui ou son secrétariat pour avoir confirmation.

- La réceptionniste tape un numéro sur son téléphone et après quelques sonneries, elle dit bonjour docteur, j'ai mademoiselle Blair Waldorf devant moi. Elle dit avoir rendez-vous avec vous dans quelques minutes. Mais je n'ai pas ce rendez-vous sur le planning.

- Quelques instants plus tard, elle dit : d'accord Docteur, je le mets sur le planning et je vous envoie Mlle Waldorf.

- Elle reposa le téléphone et dit, le Dr Sinclair confirme ce rendez-vous et vous prie de l'attendre dans la salle d'attente du 4eme étage. Dès qu'il est libre, il vous recevra.

Elles montèrent au 4eme étage et arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente. Elles eurent à peine le temps de s'installer avant que le Docteur Sinclair sorte de son bureau. Il dit

- Bonjour, Mesdemoiselles, je suis le Dr Sinclair et vous êtes ?

- Je suis Mademoiselle Blair Waldorf et ma mère vous a demandé de faire un bilan médical pour moi. Je suis venue accompagnée de mon amie Serena Van der Woodsen.

- Le mieux pour préserver le secret médical est que je vous reçoive seul, mais vous pouvez être accompagnée en tout ou pour certaines parties de vos examens par Mlle Van der Woodsen si vous le désirez. Est-ce que vous savez quand votre mère nous rejoindra ?

- Ma mère arrivera dès qu'elle peut. Elle m'a dit qu'elle sera pour les résultats.

- Bien, Mlle Waldorf, si vous voulez me suivre dans le bureau pour parler un peu de vous avant les différents examens.

- Serena, peux-tu m'accompagner ?

Elles suivirent le docteur dans le bureau.

- Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir dit le docteur pendant qu'il s'assit derrière son bureau. Alors Mademoiselle Waldorf, expliquez-moi la ou les raisons qui vont vous demander un rendez-vous urgent ainsi qu'un bilan de santé complet.

- Bien, Docteur, pour une fois, un patient vient vous voir car il est trop en forme. C'est mon cas. Depuis 24 h, je casse des petites choses. Je me suis coupée et la cicatrice a disparu en moins d'une heure. Et cet après-midi, j'ai été plus forte et plus rapide que d'habitude de telle sorte que la prof d'EPS m'a accusé à mots couverts de dopage. Après plus d'une heure de sport plutôt intensif, je n'étais pas en sueur alors que les autres l'étaient. Mon amie Serena, ici présente, vous le confirmera. En résumé, j'étais bien plus forte que d'habitude, plus rapide, plus précise. Comme je n'ai rien pris, je pense que j'ai ingéré malgré moi quelque chose que me fait sentir aussi bien. Mais demain, je ne sais pas quel état, je serai. Plus tôt qu'on sache ce que cela est, mieux cela sera pour moi et si j'ai besoin d'un traitement, autant le commencer le plus tôt possible. Je fais un peu de paranoïa, je me pose la question d'un possible empoisonnement. Vous voyez où j'en suis.

- Si tout le monde pouvait venir voir le docteur que quand il se sent bien, cela serait merveilleux pour nous répondit en souriant le docteur Sinclair. Bon, je pense que vous faites de la paranoïa plus sérieusement que vous le dites. Mais comme votre prof de sport vous connaît bien, on doit considérer ces observations attentivement. Mais avant tout, est-ce qu'il y a des choses qui ont changé récemment dans votre vie avant les symptômes que vous venez de me rapporter comme nouvelles habitudes, abandon de certaines autres et ainsi de suite.

- J'étais une adolescente normale comme tant d'autres. Je n'ai pas de traitement médical en cours, ni aucune maladie à ma connaissance. Je ne prends aucune drogue, je ne fume pas et j'ai une consommation d'alcool plutôt modérée réservée à quelques soirées. La seule chose qui ai changé est que je suis devenus sexuellement active. Mais j'ai éliminé l'idée d'être enceinte car j'ai eu mes règles la semaine dernière et je n'ai pas eu de sexe depuis. De plus, je prends la pilule.

- Il faut quand même mieux vérifier bien que comme vous le disiez vu les conditions, cela soit très improbable. Car dans votre situation, il vaut mieux faire une recherche tous azimuts. S'il n'y a rien, dois-je en parler avec votre mère ou vous préférez qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance. Il faut aussi que je sache quelle type de pilule vous prenez car certaines ont des effets secondaires.

- Je préfère que vous n'en parliez pas car je ne lui ai rien dit officiellement. Pour la pilule, la voici et Blair tend au docteur une petite boite.

- Après une petite pause, le docteur reprit : L'infirmière va venir vous faire une prise de sang. Pour la compléter, il faudra en faire une, demain à jeun. On fera aussi des tests urinaires et même si vous pouviez aller à la selle, cela sera encore mieux.

- Vous allez tester même mes selles s'exclama Blair d'un air offusqué alors que Serena se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

- Si on le peut : oui, dit très sérieusement le docteur Sinclair, car on ne sait pas ce que vous avez pu ingérer. Donc il faut qu'on soit le plus exhaustif. Dites-vous bien qu'on le fait rarement. Mais cela fait partie de la procédure standard. Il faudra aussi qu'on vous prenne quelques cheveux. On fera au mieux pour ne pas abimer votre coiffure.

- On continuera par une auscultation et une prise de tension, un électrocardiogramme au repos et un électroencéphalogramme, par un test d'effort avec une course de 20 mn sur tapis roulant relié à un électrocardiogramme. Puis on terminera par une vérification visuelle, auditive et réflexologique pour voir si cela est affecté. On terminera par un examen gynécologique. Puis on verra s'il faut faire d'autres examens complémentaires soit directement soit sur rendez-vous auprès de différents spécialistes.

- Alors êtes-vous prête, mademoiselle Waldorf ?

- Prête, docteur Sinclair.

L'infirmière vient faire la prise de sang. Elle s'isola pour uriner et faire des petites selles qui furent récupérer par l'infirmière pour le laboratoire. Le docteur ausculte, fit les 2 examens au repos et ne trouva rien.

Le test de l'effort se fit sur tapis roulant à plan incliné et dura 20 mn. A la fin, on lui enleva les capteurs et le docteur dit un peu surpris

- Mademoiselle Waldorf, vous êtes en grande forme. Ce que vous venez de faire est digne d'un athlète olympique au mieux de sa forme. Je vous repends la tension.

- Après l'avoir pris, votre tension n'a pas augmenté, très surprenant. Je vous propose de refaire en partie ce test de l'effort en plus facile mais avec les tests respiratoires. Cela n'est pas du tout recommandé. Mais là, vous êtes hors normes.

On refit le test accompagné de mesures respiratoires et on vit le docteur Sinclair de plus en plus perplexe.

- Il dit, il faudrait que je vous refasse les tests un autre jour qu'on réserve aux athlètes de haut niveau. Car ce test indique que vous l'êtes. Donc, l'idée du dopage malgré vous pourrait être bonne. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous avez pris. On teste peut-être sur vous le produit super dopant pour nos athlètes pour le prochain JO dit-il en souriant.

- J'espère bien que non, dit en grimaçant Blair, car je leur mettrai an procès qui leur coutera la peau des fesses.

- Je constate aussi que vous n'êtes pas en sueur malgré vos efforts.

L'examen se poursuivit avec les tests ophtalmologiques et auditifs. Les résultats furent telle que le docteur reprit le dossier de Blair et le lut attentivement Il le repose et dit :

- Mademoiselle Waldorf, vous avez un problème. Votre vision et votre audition se sont nettement améliorés. Votre vision est maintenant digne d'un pilote de chasse. Votre audition est fabuleuse. Tout cela est bien supérieur à ce que dit votre dossier médical. Ces 2 tests montrent que vous avez un problème que bien des gens aimeraient avoir. Mais comme vous dites : c'est bien aujourd'hui et demain qu'est ce que vous serez.

- Ou comme le disait en rigolant ma professeure, je développe des superpouvoirs répondit Blair.

- Il fallait me le dire que vous aviez pris un bain chimique pour avoir vos superpouvoirs dit avec un grand sourire le docteur. Serena souriait aussi à l'arrière.

- Mais à part cela, je rajoute un profil génétique pour voir si vos gènes sont attaqués. Car je ne connais rien qui améliore ainsi la vue et l'audition sauf bien sur l'acquisition de superpouvoirs à New York conclut-il en souriant..

- Je commence à être fatiguée de cette histoire de superpouvoirs. Tout le monde sait que cela n'existe pas, dit exaspérée Blair. Sinon les superhéros voleraient depuis longtemps dans le ciel de New York.

- Plus sérieusement, est-ce que vous avez constaté d'autres changements en vous que vous n'auriez pas signalé au début de l'examen.

- Alors, Serena dit : oui, on a oublié de vous dire qu'elle mange beaucoup plus que d'habitude. A midi, elle a pris 2 fois ce qu'elle prend d'habitude. Et elle m'a dit que c'était la même chose hier soir et au petit déjeuner de ce matin. Mais rien à signaler hier midi.

- Mademoiselle Waldorf, est-ce vrai ?

- Oui, répondit Blair, cela ne veut rien dire. J'avais juste plus faim que d'habitude et c'est tout.

- Un changement peut indiquer un désordre métabolique mais je ne vois pas pour l'instant quelle en est la cause. Et le fait que cela soit soudain indique que ce n'est pas une maladie, mais plus une forme quelconque entre guillemets d'empoisonnement.

Après un petit instant de réflexion, il poursuivit en disant : J'aimerai faire un petit test puisque vous avez dit que vous étiez plus forte. Nous avons un dynamomètre qui permet d'enregistrer la force dans les différents muscles. On va voir quelle force vous développez au niveau des mains, biceps et des jambes. Mais on va faire avant un examen gynécologique.

Après celui-ci, le docteur en conclut :

- RAS à ce niveau.. On voit que vous êtes sexuellement active. Mais rien d'autre à ce qu'on peut attendre d'une jeune fille en bonne santé de 17 ans. On passe aux tests dynamométriques.

Voyant les résultats, le docteur est très surpris, le montre bien et dit :

- La force que vous montrez dans vos différents muscles est comparable à celle des meilleurs sportifs olympiques. J'aimerai bien savoir vos résultats en haltérophilie, course et lancer.

Le téléphone sonna et le docteur le décrocha en disant :

- Oui et il écouta quelques instants. Puis il dit : très bien, faites monter Mme Waldorf et il raccrocha.

- Mademoiselle Waldorf, votre mère vient d'arriver. Je propose que nous l'attendions dans mon bureau.


	5. Chapter 5 - Début de soirée

_**Avis**__ : Je ne possède pas Gossip Girl, ni Buffy, tueuse de Vampire qui appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Ce récit est seulement pour le plaisir. _

_Merci de le signaler si vous y faites référence dans vos propres récits.._

**Chapitre 5 - Soirée**

**New York – Upper East Side – Clinique Saint Jude – Début de soirée**

Eleanor Waldorf frappa à la porte du Dr Sinclair qui lui dit d'entrer. Le docteur se leva, la salua et l'invita à s'asseoir à coté de sa fille.

- Madame Waldorf, votre fille Blair a demandé à son amie Serena de l'accompagner dans ses différents examens. Elle peut quitter le bureau si vous le préférez au nom du secret médical.

- Non, elle peut rester puisqu'elle sait déjà presque tout. Cela évitera que Blair soit passé sur le grill plus tard.

- Bien, j'ai les premiers résultats des tests sanguins et urinaires. Votre fille Blair n'est pas enceinte, n'a aucune MST, ni le SIDA. Les tests sanguins ne montrent rien pour l'instant sauf une vitesse très rapide de cicatrisation. Mais il faudra attendre plusieurs jours pour avoir les résultats complets.

- Puis, il continua : Mais j'ai constaté d'importants changements. Sa vision de bonne est devenue très excellente, digne d'un pilote de chasse, son audition fait de même. Son test à l'effort montrer qu'elle est au niveau des meilleures athlètes olympiques alors qu'avant, elle était au niveau d'une jeune fille sportive en bonne santé mais sans plus. Je suis au grand regret de vous dire que je n'ai aucune explication pour l'instant de ces changements. Je les constate simplement. J'attends d'avoir les résultats complets. Il faudra aussi une prise de sang demain matin à jeun pour compléter les tests.

- Si je comprends bien, ma fille Blair a changé en mieux. Mais vous ne savez pas pourquoi. Je pense que vous avez une petite idée docteur.

- Effectivement, madame, je pense que les soupçons de votre fille Blair étaient exacts. Elle a été dopée ou empoisonnée à son insu. Peut-être d'ailleurs à l'insu de tous. Mais je ne vois pas quel produit en serait la cause, ni même son genre. J'en connais aucun qui donne ce type de résultat. Si c'était juste pour la force, il y en a plusieurs, mais aucun n'affecte la vue ou l'audition.

- Bien, quelle va être la suite ? demanda Mme Waldorf.

- Demain matin, Blair doit venir pour une prise de sang a jeun. Ensuite, nous attendons le résultat de tous les tests biologiques et nous referons des tests dès que nous aurons les résultats pour voir si les effets persistent ou pas. Ensuite, nous verrons s'il y a d'autres tests à faire ou d'autres spécialistes à consulter. Pour l'instant, Blair a quelque chose, mais nous ne savons pas quoi. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire est d'attendre et voir. Si on tente quelque chose pour l'instant, il y a 99,9 % de chance d'aggraver la situation. En conclusion et en exagérant un peu, nous avons une Blair améliorée, mais la cause en est inconnue.

- Je sens que la plaisanterie des superpouvoirs va fleurir de nouveau, répliqua Blair.

- C'est quoi cette idée de superpouvoirs, dit inquiète, Madame Waldorf.

- Bien l'autre solution à mes changements est l'apparition de superpouvoirs. Nous sommes à New York, patrie des superhéros. Mais comme nous le savons tous, cela n'existe pas, dit Blair en colère. Elle conclut cela en tapant fort sur le bureau qui se fendilla à l'endroit de l'impact. Et voilà, mon seul pouvoir est de révéler au grand jour les points faibles des choses.

Tous les autres regardèrent avec inquiétude les petites fentes du bureau.

- Donc pour revenir aux résultats, dit Mme Waldorf, si je comprends bien, Blair doit revenir demain matin faire une prise de sang sans prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle le prend en sortant d'ici avant d'aller au lycée. C'est bien cela.

- C'est parfaitement cela, répondit le docteur. Elle ne doit rien manger 8 heures avant la prise de sang et seulement boire de l'eau. Sinon les résultats sont faussés. Pour le petit déjeuner, il y a un très bon Starbuck au bas de la rue. Sinon, comme j'ai dit tout à l'heure, on se revoit quand tous les résultats sont arrivés ou que la santé de Blair évolue dans un sens ou l'autre. Il est possible que tout cela disparaisse et que nous n'ayons aucune explication de ce qui s'est passé.

- Se tournant vers Blair, vous avez rendez-vous Mademoiselle Waldorf, demain à 7 H. Inutile de remonter ici, la prise de sang se fait au rez-de-chaussée dans une salle de prélèvements. Je vous rédige tout de suite une ordonnance à donner demain à la réception pour la prise de sang.

- Pouvez-vous aussi donner une dispense de sport de 10 à 15 jours pour éviter tout commentaire sur ses étonnants résultats sportifs ? demande Mme Waldorf.

- Très certainement, je vous le rédige pour 2 semaines. D'ici là, nous aurons tous les résultats. Je joins aussi l'ordonnance pour la prise de sang de demain matin.

Il rédigea les 2 documents, les donna à Blair et dit :

- Si vous observez le moindre changement, n'hésitez pas à téléphoner ou à revenir. Je vous dis au revoir mademoiselle Waldorf.

- Au revoir Docteur, dit Blair.

Mme Waldorf et Serena se levèrent et dirent :

- Au revoir Docteur.

- Au revoir, Mme Waldorf, Mademoiselle.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la porte. Puis Mme Waldorf se retourna et dit :

- Pour la semaine prochaine dès que vous avez les résultats complets, il faudrait que vous appeliez mon secrétariat pour fixer un rendez-vous, car je serais très occupé la semaine prochaine et je ne sais pas quand je serai libre.

- Nous sommes une clinique moderne et nous pouvons avoir une audio ou même une vidéoconférence si vous le préférez.

- Bonne idée que cela. Encore de nouveau au revoir Docteur et merci de nous avoir accueilli en urgence si tard.

Dans l'ascenseur, Mme Waldorf demanda à Serena :

- Est-ce qu'on te ramène chez toi ?

- Non merci, Mme Waldorf, j'ai rendez-vous avec des amis, pas très loin, je vais y aller à pied. Maman est au courant.

- D'accord, pour toi Blair, nous rentrons à la maison. Il faut que nous ayons une discussion et dans ton état, hors de question que tu sortes ce soir.

- D'accord, Maman répondit Blair.

- Puis se retournant vers Serena, Mme Waldorf lui dit : Peux-tu ne pas parler des résultats de Blair à ta famille, tes amies et surtout sur Gossip girl. Tu peux dire que tu l'as accompagné à la clinique pour une violente douleur ressentie à la suite du sport. Et conclusion plus de peur que de mal, mais tu dois rester discrète en parlant de la santé des autres.

A la sortie de la clinique, les Waldorf rentrèrent dans leur limousine dont le chauffeur ouvrit la porte arrière. Serena après les avoir salué, s'en alla de son coté à pied.

Dans la voiture, mère et fille discutèrent :

- Blair, vu tes résultats médicaux, il faut que tu restes discrète sur ta situation. Comme je l'ai dit à Serena, tu es venue à l'hôpital pour une douleur musculaire. Nous attendons tous les résultats. Et pour éviter qu'elle réapparaisse, tu as une dispense de sport. Si on me pose des questions, je dirai un bon froissement de muscles, mais nous attendons. Et toi ?

- Je minimiserai le tout en disant un simple claquage. Mais vu mes résultats du sport de cet après-midi, on va se demander si cela ne cache pas autre chose.

- Bien, on posera des questions qui resteront sans réponse. Tu fais profil bas et tu ne vas pas quelque part pour voir si tu peux t'inscrire pour les prochains Jeux Olympiques et mettre ton nom sur les différents records d'athlétisme ou autres sports. Si cela devient permanent et sans risque pour ta santé, on fera peut-être autrement.

- D'accord Maman, je ne veux pas faire les gros titres de Gossip Girl et autres médias people.

- Pour Gossip Girl, c'est déjà le cas un peu trop souvent à mon gout. D'ailleurs pour savoir ce que tu fais, je suis inscrite à ses alertes comme d'ailleurs beaucoup de parents de grands lycées de New York.

Elle hausse les épaules et regarde le trottoir devant lequel passe la limousine. Et là, au croisement d'une petite ruelle, elle vit un homme avec le masque qui se transformait en poussière dans ses rêves quand on les frappait au cœur. Interloquée, elle ferme les yeux, secoue sa tête et regarde de nouveau. La limousine avait avancé et elle ne voyait plus que le croisement. Elle n'y vit rien d'autre et se dit qu'elle avait fait un rêve éveillé. LES VAMPIRES N'EXISTENT PAS.

**Immeuble de l'Appartement des Waldorf – Début de soirée**

Quelques minutes, plus tard, la limousine les déposa devant leur immeuble et mère lui dit :

- Bien sûr, tu ne sors pas ce soir. Tu es en repos.

- Je n'avais prévu rien de cela. De toute façon, on a une rencontre importante des reines demain. On a trop de choses à coordonner pour éviter que les grands lycées se marchent sur les pieds pour cette fin d'année.

- Ce n'est pas encore réglée dit étonnée sa mère.

- Comme pour un défilé de mode, il y a toujours pleins de détails sans importance qui deviennent de plus en plus importants à mesure que la date se rapproche. L'année dernière, le thème final d'Albert Einstein se rapprochait beaucoup trop dans son traitement de celui du notre dont le thème était pourtant bien différent. Et une mauvaise réponse aurait pu entrainer une autre dispute avec un autre lycée. Ses rencontres de reine sont faites pour cela. Pour la Fashion Week, vous faites plus ou moins la même chose entre créateurs de mode pour éviter de vous marcher sur les pieds.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et les emmène à leur étage.


	6. Chapter 6 - Ailleurs et recherche

_**Avis**__ : Je ne possède pas Gossip Girl, ni Buffy, tueuse de Vampire qui appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Ce récit est seulement pour le plaisir. _

**Chapitre 6 – Ailleurs et recherche**

**New York – Upper East Side – Appartement des Waldorf – 21 h**

Pour une fois, mère et fille dinèrent ensemble. Elles discutèrent de différentes choses dont beaucoup sur les projets pour l'été. Blair devait passer une bonne partie des vacances d'été avec son père en France.

A l'issue de ce repas, Eleanor s'installa dans le grand salon pour parler à divers amis par téléphone tout en regardant d'un œil, la chaine Fashion. Pendant ce temps, Blair se retira dans sa chambre. Elle voulait regarder sur son ordinateur, le reportage sur CNN sur la chute de Sunnydale. Dorota lui avait indiqué cette émission car Blair lui avait demandé de surveiller les nouvelles de Sunnydale.

Le documentaire montrait le nouveau visage de Sunnydale : un cratère qui s'emplissait peu à peu d'eau de mer car Sunnydale était aussi un port. La côte californienne allait avoir une nouvelle baie d'ici peu. Les causes de l'effondrement étaient inconnues. Les sismographes ne montraient aucun signe de séisme. Les géologues supposaient un écroulement de cavernes souterraines inconnues auparavant. L'autre grande surprise était le faible nombre de cadavres trouvés dans les ruines de la ville. La fuite des habitants dans les jours voire les semaines précédentes se confirmaient. Ce qui faisait scandale était le départ des policiers, pompiers, personnels hospitaliers et des autres services d'urgence. Tous disaient qu'il fallait partir, mais ils ne savaient pas pourquoi sauf qu'il fallait le faire. Certains disaient aussi qu'il y avait eu des jeunes surtout des jeunes filles qui leur avaient fortement recommandé de quitter la ville très vite car elle devenait très dangereuse.

D'autres journalistes avaient enquêté. Ils avaient trouvé un nombre très important de cimetières dans la ville avec le plus haut taux de places de cimetières par rapport au nombre d'habitants. De plus, il semblait bien que cette ville souffrait d'un taux de meurtres ou de disparitions nettement au-dessus du taux américain. Cela faisait de Sunnydale, la capitale du meurtre des USA avec un taux digne des pires villes du Tiers-Monde.

Le documentaire se poursuivait avec l'image du bus scolaire qui fuyait l'écroulement de la ville. Il appartenait au lycée de Sunnydale. Les journalistes de CNN l'avaient retrouvé près de l'Hôtel Hyperion à Los Angeles. Les survivants du car y étaient installés sauf ceux qui avaient été emmenés à l'hôpital proche de celui-ci.

Le documentaire se termina sur les adresses, numéros de téléphone et de mail pour avoir des nouvelles de ceux qui étaient à Sunnydale. C'était suivi des comptes pour envoyer des dons en argent pour les réfugiés de Sunnydale suivi des organismes qui s'occupaient de recevoir les dons en nature pour eux.

**Los Angeles - Hôpital Central – Matinée**

Les journalistes avaient réussi à interviewer Robin Wood, le principal du lycée de Sunnydale. Il était dans cet hôpital de Los Angeles sérieusement blessé.

**Journaliste** : Bonjour, Comment allez-vous M. Wood ?

**Robin Wood** : Bonjour, Je vais bien mais les médecins m'ont dit que je devrai rester plusieurs jours à l'hôpital avant de pouvoir sortir. Mes blessures étaient assez spectaculaires. Mais c'était plus de peur que de mal.

**Journaliste** : Comment avez-vous été blessé?

**Robin Wood** : Lorsque le lycée a commence à s'effondrer, j'ai couru dans toues les salles pour faire sortir les personnes. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide et j'ai reçu un plafond sur moi. A la place de secourir, des élèves m'ont secouru et conduit au car scolaire où tout le monde se rassemblait et qui commençait à démarrer.

**Journaliste** : Comment avez-vous réussi à fuir ?

**Robin Wood** : Je vais vous donner une information que vous ne devez pas avoir. L'écroulement a commencé au nouveau du lycée. Depuis plusieurs jours, nous entendions des craquements inquiétants et d'étranges secousses au niveau du sous-sol. Nous avions informé la mairie. Un cadre de l'entreprise qui avait reconstruit le lycée, était venu examiner le bâtiment pour voir d'où cela pouvait venir. On a fui de justesse. Malheureusement, sa fiancée est morte sous ses yeux tuée par la chute d'un plafond. Heureusement, l'écroulement du lycée fut assez lent pour permettre aux derniers élèves et membre du personnel encore présent de fuir par le bus scolaire du lycée.

**Journaliste** : A votre avis, quelle est la cause de la Chute de Sunnydale ?

**Robin Wood** : Je ne sais pas. Mais i ans, l'ancien lycée a été détruit par une violente explosion, le jour de la remise des diplômes. Mon prédécesseur, M. Snyder avait été tué avec le Maire. Il y a avait eu heureusement peu d'autres morts. A l'époque, on avait conclu à une fuite de gaz. Mais on peut se poser la question.

**Journaliste** : Combien étiez-vous dans le bus ?

**Robin Wood** : Il y avait moi, le cadre du bâtiment, la conseillère d'éducation qui était ave quelques anciens du lycée pour préparer une petite cérémonie en souvenir des victimes du Jour de la Remise des Diplômes et quelques élèves, les derniers à oser venir. Comme nous n'avions pas de professeurs, ils étaient au centre de documentation. J'avais prévu que si aucun professeur n'était venu de nouveau le lendemain, de fermer le lycée et de renvoyer les élèves chez eux.

**Journaliste** : Nous avons tous vu une jeune femme qui courait derrière le bus et l'attrapant de justesse. Qui était-ce ?

**Robin Wood** : Vous voulez parler d'Anne Elizabeth Summers dite Buffy. C'est notre conseillère d'éducation et une ancienne du lycée qui a eu son diplôme, i ans, le fameux jour. Sa sœur Dawn était avec nous dans le bus et c'était une élève du lycée.

**Journaliste** : Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas partis avant comme une grande partie de la population et surtout des autorités ?

**Robin Wood** : J'étais très inquiet et mes valises étaient prêtes. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les prendre. Mais je me fais une très haute opinion de ma mission. Tant qu'il y a des élèves et des professeurs, je suis là. Je serai parti s'il y avait eu un ordre d'évacuation officielle ou si j'étais le dernier à venir après avoir tout rangé et fermé à clef.

**Journaliste** : Pourquoi êtes vous allé à l'hôtel Hyperion de Los Angeles ?

**Robin Wood** : La plupart des membres de nos familles et nos amis étaient : soit à Sunnydale, soit bien éloigné de la Californie. Notre conseillère, Mme Summers avaient plusieurs amis qui travaillent à l'hôtel Hyperion et surtout à l'agence de détectives Angel Investigation. De plus, ils voulaient bien nous accueillir et ils avaient de la place. Donc en quittant Sunnydale, nous devions trouver un hôpital pour nos blessés puis un lieu où se retrouver et se reposer pour savoir que faire après.

**Journaliste** : Justement qu'allez-vous faire ensuite ?

**Robin Wood** : Accompagner tous ceux qui étaient avec nous dans le bus et surtout les jeunes pour qu'ils retrouvent leur famille, prendre contact avec les assurances pour rembourser ce que nous avons perdu, et avec les autorités pour les démarches administratives. Je pense surtout au secrétariat à l'éducation pour avoir un nouveau poste à la prochaine rentrée scolaire.

**Journaliste** : Je vous remercie M. Wood d'avoir répondu à nos questions.

**Robin Wood** : Merci de vous être intéressée à nous.

Voyant une jeune femme blonde à l'arrière, le journaliste s'adresse à elle.

**Journaliste** : Bonjour Madame. Je suppose que vous êtes la conseillère d'éducation Madame Anne Elizabeth Summers.

**Buffy Summers** : Bonjour Monsieur, je suis bien cette personne. Mais appelez-moi Buffy comme tout le monde.

**Journaliste** : On a admiré votre magnifique saut pour atteindre la sécurité du car scolaire. Comment avez-vous réussi ?

**Buffy Summers** : En temps normal, j'aurai été incapable de le réussir. Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas courir beaucoup plus longtemps et que la seule manière de survivre était d'atteindre le bus très vite et donc il fallait faire le bond car le car roulait lentement pour me prendre. Je savais aussi que s'il ne roulait pas assez vite, le bus pouvait tomber dans le cratère en train de se former entrainant la mort de tous ses passagers dont ma sœur. Vous savez qu'il y a quelques humains, souvent des femmes capables d'exploit impossible à un être humain en temps normal. J'ai lu dans le Guinness des Records, une femme qui avait retenu un camion de plus d'une tonne pour protéger son bébé.

**Journaliste** : Etes-vous sportive ?

**Buffy Summers** : J'entretiens ma forme en courant et faisant un peu d'art martial, mais rien de plus.

**Journaliste** : Donc, nous ne vous verrons pas aux prochains jeux Olympiques pour le saut en longueur ?

**Buffy Summers en riant** : Non, pas du tout.

**Journaliste** : M. Wood nous a dit que vous étiez allés à l'hôtel Hyperion pour vous réfugier.

**Buffy Summers** : Une ancienne du lycée de Sunnydale et une très bonne amie Cordelia Chase est la secrétaire de direction. De plus, mon ex avec qui j'entretiens toujours de bonnes relations est le patron d'Angel Investigation. Dès que je lui ai demandé, il a proposé l'hôtel Hyperion dont il s'occupe de la rénovation, pour nous accueillir, le temps que nous nous remettions de la catastrophe.

**Journaliste** : Et maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire ?

**Buffy Summers** : Soigner les amis, remplir tous les papiers pour les assurances, chercher un nouveau travail, un nouveau domicile, un nouveau lycée pour ma sœur Dawn. Tout faire pour que l'année au lycée de Sunnydale soit validée pour tous ses élèves et ainsi leur éviter qu'il la recommence alors que leur lycée a disparu 15 jours avant les vacances d'été. Comme vous voyez, plein de choses à faire

**Journaliste** : Allez-vous poursuivre votre carrière de conseillère d'éducation ?

**Buffy Summers** : Très bonne question, on m'a proposé ce poste alors que je le ne le demandais pas. Etant à la recherche d'un travail, j'ai accepté. Cela m 'a bien plu. Mais après ? Je ne sais pas.

**Journaliste : **Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mes questions. Au revoir Mlle Summers.

**Buffy Summers : **De rien, Au revoir à tous.

**New York – Upper East Side – Appartement des Waldorf – Début de nuit**

Blair en voyant Buffy sur l'écran la reconnut. C'était la fille de ses rêves où elle transformait en poussière des humains au masque méchant et aux yeux jaunes. Mais comment cela pouvait-il ? Elle était sûre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant hier en train de fuir Sunnydale et encore à ce moment, elle l'avait vu de loin et ne l'aurait pas reconnu dans la rue.

Comme elle apparaît dans ses rêves, il faut qu'elle en sache plus sur elle. Internet est un merveilleux outil pour cela. Sur Google, elle tape « Buffy Summers » Sunnydale. Elle préfère utiliser son surnom se disant que Mlle Summers doit être plus connue sous son surnom. Elle obtient pas mal de résultats (moins qu'elle lorsqu'elle faisait une recherche Google sur son nom, mais elle est de la jet-set de New York et une bonne partie de ses résultats était du à Gossip Girl). Il semblait bien que Gossip Girl ou son équivalent n'existe pas à Sunnydale.

Le résultat est que Buffy Summers était mêlée à plusieurs affaires criminelles ou accidente étranges en tant que témoin. Cela commençait à Los Angeles avec l'incendie du gymnase de son lycée. Elle prétendait qu'il y avait des vampires. Elle avait déménagé à Sunnydale où elle avait terminé le lycée et été à l'université avant d'être la conseillère d'éducation du lycée. Elle était témoin d'agression de gangs sous PCP ainsi que de l'explosion du lycée, le jour de la remise des diplômes, le seul jour où aucun lycéen ne ferait exploser son lycée. D'ailleurs très étonnant, elle trouvait peu d'articles dessus alors que cela aurait du être à la une de tous les journaux des USA alors qu'il n'y avait aucune autre actualité brulante. Mais elle n'avait jamais été jugée, ni condamnée d'après Internet. Par contre, un entrefilet révélait qu''elle avait été nommée Miss Protectrice de sa promotion au bal de fin d'année pour avoir sauvé des nombreux élèves à de multiples occasions. C'est la première fois qu'elle entendait parler de cette distinction. Cela signifiait qu'elle avait du aider beaucoup d'élèves mais rien n'avait été écrit dans la presse et sur Internet.

Les résultats sur les réseaux sociaux étaient le strict minimum social. Rien sur Tweeter et sur Facebook et une page professionnelle sur Linkledln relié au réseau du lycée de Sunnydale. C'est à dire un moyen de communication professionnel pour le lycée et qui ne sert presque pas à la vie privée. Mais il signale Dawn Summers comme sœur.

Blair relance ses recherches sur ce nom et découvre une page Facebook et Tweeter d'une lycéenne normale. Mais comme toute adolescente qui se respecte, sa liste d'amis est impressionnante et regroupe une bonne partie des élèves de son lycée. Blair la parcoure et découvre un ami inattendu, The Magic Box. Intriguée, elle clique dessus et découvre que Sunnydale avait une boutique pour toutes les magies. Elle se demande en souriant si la boutique vendait des baguettes magiques comme dans Harry Potter.

A partir de la page Facebook, elle aboutit au site Internet de la boutique de Magie qui vend beaucoup par Internet et correspondance. Elle parcourt rapidement un catalogue impressionnant. Mais le site précise qu'elle ne vend pas de baguettes magiques pour Harry Potter et ses amis à leur grand regret précise-ti-il. Blair se dit que ce type de boutique doit exister à plusieurs exemplaires dans New York et elle connaît plusieurs personnes qui seraient intéressées par cela si elles ne connaissaient pas déjà ce type de magasin. Elle indiquait que le magasin de Sunnydale était en réparations suite à une explosion de gaz (encore) mais qu'il continuait les ventes par Internet (1). Son Gérant est Anya Jenkins. Elle regarde la page d'Anya Jenkins dont la liste d'amis est plus petite et elle relève plusieurs noms communs entre les amis de Dawn Summers. Il y a entre autres : Willow Rosenberg et Alexander (Xander) Harris.

(1)_ Le magasin, Magic Shop explose à la fin de la saison 6 lorsqu'on tente d'arrêter Willow après le meurtre de Tara. Normalement, Anya perdait tous ses revenus. Mais ici, je suppose qu'elle arrive à continuer la vente par correspondance qui lui rapporte moins, mais de nos jours, cela change rapidement car pour certains magasin, les ventes par Internet sont plus importantes que les ventes en magasin._

Les recherches sur Alexander Harris montrent qu'il est souvent cité dans les mêmes affaires que Buffy Summers. Mais sur les réseaux sociaux, c'est aussi une présence minimum sauf sur le réseau professionnel Linkledln où il se décrit comme un professionnel du bâtiment et principalement comme un charpentier.

Pour Willow Rosenberg, c'était la même chose que pour Alexander, on la retrouvait dans les mêmes affaires. Elle trouvait aussi qu'elle avait été professeur d'informatique dans sa dernière année de lycée. Blair écarquillait les yeux sur ce lycée et surtout cette promo où une élève était aussi professeure. Elle ne savait pas si c'était possible dans l'Etat de New York. Par contre sa page Facebook était bien fournie et indiquait qu'elle était lesbienne et en couple. Mais le nom de sa compagne n'était pas indiqué. Blair était étonnée de voir qu'elle était diplômée de l'université de Sunnydale, une petite université alors que tout semblait la destiner aux grandes universités américaines comme Yale qu'elle désire par-dessus tout.

Elle avait beaucoup de questions et peu de réponses.

Puis elle se rappelle que Buffy loge actuellement à l'hôtel Hyperion de Los Angeles où elle a des amis à Angel Investigations.

Elle fait des recherches sur Angel Investigations. Elle découvre un petit site sur cette agence et peu d'informations ailleurs. Mais elle est spécialisée dans les cas étranges et même précise le site si vous pensez lier au surnaturel. Blair pense en elle-même :

- Et pourquoi pas les vampires ?

Mais dans les informations, chaque fois que l'agence est citée, c'est lié à des cas mystérieux où des gens superstitieux pourraient dire : C'est du Surnaturel !

De plus, elle découvre que la secrétaire de direction est une certaine Cordelia Chase qui est une ancienne de la promotion de Buffy au lycée de Sunnydale. Elle avait été la reine de la promotion. A Los Angeles, elle est une apprentie actrice comme des milliers d'autres. Elle avait fait une ou 2 publicités et un début d'émission de téléréalité sur une maison pleine de fantômes Mais elle n'avait jamais été diffusée.

L'hôtel Hypérion est construit en 1928 et classé en monuments Historiques. Plusieurs meurtres y ont eu lieu et une étrange histoire de fantômes a fait abandonner l'hôtel jusqu'à l'ouverture d'Angel Investigations qui s'occupait aussi de la rénovation de l'hôtel.

Blair se disant que si elle rêve de nouveau de Buffy, elle ferait bien de l'appeler pour savoir si c'est une coïncidence ou si elle savait l'origine de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle note soigneusement le numéro de téléphone de l'hôtel et de l 'agence.

Blair termine ses recherches sur les vampires. Elle trouve plein de légendes contradictoires. En règle générale, il brule au soleil, avec de l'eau bénite ou des objets sacrés. Ils ne peuvent entrer dans un domicile sans être invité. Ils sont des humains morts qui reviennent à la vie pour boire le sang des vivants qui les tiennent en vie. Pour les tuer, c'est le soleil, le pieu dans le cœur, la décapitation ou le feu. En mourant, ils se transforment en poussière. Elle traduit : rien de nouveau, tous les films de vampires le montrent déjà. Mais dans un site, elle tombe sur la description de la Tueuse : une jeune fille ou une jeune femme à la grande force, à la grande vitesse et plusieurs autres capacités pour lutter et tuer les vampires et autres menaces de la nuit. Mais les vampires n'existent pas et elle n'est pas une Tueuse, même si la description correspond bien à son nouvel état.

Inquiète sur ses performances de l'après-midi, elle consulte Gossip Girl pour savoir si on en parlait. Et bien comme d'habitude, Blair avait été la vedette du site. On parlait de sa magnifique prestation en éducation physique et au Dodgeball. Plusieurs disaient qu'elle avait gagné toute seule. La seule façon de faire gagner l'équipe adverse avait été de la transformer en assistante d'arbitre. On disait qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée. Certains prétendaient même qu'elle contre tout le reste de la classe, elle aurait gagné haut la main.

Son passage à la clinique était signalé aussi. Le message de Serena sur un claquage musculaire violent après le sport faisait de nombreux commentaires. On se demandait si c'était pas plus grave. D'autres parlaient de dopage. Certains disaient que Blair avaient parlé de dopage à son insu Certains même parlaient de poison.

Blair rédigea un message à Gossip girl remerciant tout le monde de s'occuper de sa santé qui était très bonne malgré une violente douleur musculaire. Elle était interdite de sport pour les 2 prochaines semaines. Des analyses étaient en cours malgré tout et elle tiendrait au courant les lecteurs de Gossip Girl dès qu'elle saurait quelque chose de nouveau.

Toutes ses recherches et sa journée l'avaient fatigué. Elle alla se coucher et fit les mêmes rêves que la veille avec ces adolescentes ou jeunes femmes de toutes races et conditions à travers toute l'histoire dont cette Buffy entre autres qui faisaient des vampires de la poussière au cours de combats épiques.


	7. Chapter 7 - Les Reines se rencontrent

**Chapitre 7 – Les Reines se rencontrent**

_Dans la série TV, la rencontre des reines des grands lycées privées de New York apparaissait lors de la 6eme et dernière saison. Blair était l'un des créatrices de ces rencontres. Dans cette fanfiction, ces rencontres datent de juste avant le règne de Blair._

_J'introduis dans ce chapitre un cross-over avec « Princesse malgré moi » de Meg Cabot (Ce cross-over est anecdotique, mais je viens de lire la série et j'ai bien aimé). Le principal Cross-over est avec « Les Vampires de Manhattan » de Melissa de La Cruz._

_Bien sur, ni Gossip Girl, ni Buffy contre les Vampires, ni Princesse malgré moi, ni Les Vampires de Manhattan ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Toute cette histoire n'est que pour le plaisir._

**New York – Upper East Side –**** Matinée**

Réveil à 6 h, Le temps de se laver, se maquiller, il est l'heure de prendre la limousine pour aller à la clinique pour la prise de sang à jeun. Arrivé à la clinique, elle dit au chauffeur de ne pas l'attendre et elle rentre dans la clinique et va vers le centre de prélèvement. Peu de monde attend. Elle présente l'ordonnance à la secrétaire à l'accueil et 5 minutes plus tard, une infirmière l'emmène dans une petite cabine où elle lui fait la prise de sang. Blair lui demande la direction du Starbuck dont le docteur lui avait parlé la veille au soir.

Peu après, elle y est. Après une petite queue, elle prend une latte taille venti et plusieurs donuts. La prise de sang lui a donné faim. Elle arrive à trouver de justesse un bon fauteuil confortable qui lui permet de boire et manger tranquillement tout en révisant les cours de la matinée.

Mais cet instant de plaisir est bref car le lycée n'est pas tout près et c'est bientôt l'heure du début des cours. Alors Blair en profite pour tester discrètement sa vitesse en course et sa résistance physique à l'effort pour voir si cela a diminué ou augmenté. Résultat, elle fait le trajet en un temps record sans être le moins du monde essoufflé et sans même une goutte de sueur. Bien sûr comme toute reine qui se respecte, elle arrive au pas tranquille au lycée et saluant ses amies et ses connaissances.

La matinée se passe bien malgré les commentaires et question sur la séance de sport de la veille ou son état physique. Gossip Girl disait Blair en pleine forme et assistant au cours du lycée. Les spéculations sur son état de santé continuaient.

Au déjeuner sur les marches du MET, elle parle avec toutes ses abeilles tout en plaisantant sur son état de santé et en disant que sa performance de la veille au Dodgeball était une exception due à de la chance.

Alors qu'elles étaient assises sur les marches du Musée, discutant de tout et de rien, des garçons, des derniers potins de l'école, des cours et des futures vacances. Serena vient s'asseoir à coté d'elle et lui dit :

- C'est bien en fin d'après-midi la rencontre des reines, je voudrais t'accompagner à cette réunion. Il faut que je voie Mimi pour régler des petits problèmes et je n'arrive pas à la voir.

- Moi, je veux bien. Mais je te rappelle que ces réunions sont en principe secrètes. Ce n'est pas un événement mondain. La première était à Central Park sur un banc pour être sur que cela ne dure pas plus d'un quart d'heure. Bon ce soir, on a un café avec un coin discret. Mais ce n'est pas une raison d'amener 10 personnes avec moi s'exclama Blair agacée.

- Elle continua de manière moqueuse et dit à la cantonade : Puisqu'on y est, qui veux-venir ?

- Puis d'une voix plus douce : Plus sérieusement, ce type de rencontre est tout à fait informel. On ne veut surtout pas que cela devienne officiel d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je rappelle qu'officiellement, nous n'avons aucune existence. Je ne vais pas en dire plus car vous savez tous comment cela fonctionne. Donc, s'il y en qui veulent venir, elles m'attendent à la sortie des cours. Moi, je n'attends personne car cette rencontre ne concerne pas Billard. Je suis là en témoin et peut-être en conciliatrice et cela sera tout. - On n'en discute plus de cela. Si vous êtes gentil, je vous ferai un bref résumé de cela demain midi ici sur ces magnifiques marches.

Sur ces paroles de Blair, la discussion sur la rencontre de ce début de soirée se termina.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Isabelle dit :

- Qui veut une pomme ?

- Je veux bien dit Serena Envoie-la-moi.

Isabelle lui envoya et Blair l'intercepta en plein vol en étendant son bras. La tenant bien en haut, elle cria :

- On ne jette pas la nourriture, nous sommes l'élite de la jeunesse de la plus grande ville des Etats-Unis. Nous ne sommes pas dans une petite bourgade du fin fond de la campagne. La nourriture se passe de main en main et nous devons donner l'exemple.

Puis elle rabaissa son bras et il tendit la pomme à Serena qui la prit dans sa main. Tout le monde la regardait stupéfaite. Elle avait intercepté une pomme qu'on avait lancée sans qu'elle soit prête à cela.

Voyant ses regards, Blair s'écria :

- Quoi, vous n'êtes pas d'accord. On ne jette pas la nourriture. SI vous n'êtes pas d'accord, allez en Afrique dit-elle énervée.

- Ce n'est pas tout cela, continua-t-elle, les cours vont reprendre et iles temps de regagner notre cher lycée.

Blair se leva et retourna au lycée suivi de tous les autres.

**New York – Upper East Side – Après-midi**

Les cours de l'après-midi se déroulèrent sans incident.

A la sortie des cours, Blair sans attendre personne s'en alla au RDV dans un salon de thé avec des boxes où on pouvait discuter sans être entendus par tous.

Pour savoir l'adresse, il faut juste consulter Gossip girl où la rencontre des reines des lycées étaient annoncés depuis plusieurs jours juste après qu'elles se soient entendues par SMS sur l'heure et le lieu. Pour une fois, Blair n'y était pour rien. Elle pensait que ces rencontres devaient être discrètes ce qui renforceraient leurs pouvoirs en public. Elle ne voulait que les autorités des différents lycées interviennent dans ces réunions ce qui devrait arriver bientôt vu leur publicité. Mais les autres reines ou présidentes des élèves voulaient faire une démonstration de leur pouvoir et de leur influence.

En arrivant au fameux salon de thé, elle vit que seule la reine du lycée Einstein était déjà arrivée avec son alter ego. C'est à dire Mia Thermopolis, princesse héritière de Genovia véritable sang royal d'Europe liée d'une façon plus ou moins lointaine à toutes les grandes familles royales d'Europe avec sa meilleure amie Lilly qui avait sa propre émission sur une petite chaîne câblé. Elles étaient ici comme présidente et vice-présidente du Conseil des élèves.

Mais de nombreuses filles des différents lycées étaient déjà dans la salle dont plusieurs de Constance Billard. On avait aussi des garçons qui étaient là l'air de rien. Il y avait entre autres, Nat et Chuck qui sirotaient tranquillement au bar. Elle alla les saluer.

- Bonjour Nate, Chuck. Comment allez-vous ? Que buvez-vous de bon ?

- Bonjour, belle Blair, Championne de balle au prisonnier s'exclama Chuck.

- Bonjour Blair dit Nate. Nous allons bien et je te propose une pina colada comme nous.

- Bonne idée Nate, un peu de douceur avant d'aller affronter les autres reines.

- C'est à dire les louves alpha dit en se moquant Chuck. Le spectacle risque d'être plaisant.

- Tout à fait, mon cher et je ne suis pas une championne de Dodgeball. J'ai eu juste de la chance.

- A part cela, comment vas-tu Blair. Gossip girl dit que tu as été faire des examens médicaux complet et Serena me l'a confirmé à midi.

- Pour l'instant, Nat, je vais bien, mais hier, j'ai eu très peur d'avoir quelque chose de bien caché suite au Dodgeball. Pour l'instant, j'attends les résultats.

Elle prend la pina colada que le barman venait de déposer devant elle.

- C'est pas tout ça, comme tu le dis Chuck, les louves attendent.

Et elle rejoignit le box où d'autres reines étaient déjà arrivées. Comme à son habitude, Mimi Force, reine du lycée Duchesne arrive bonne dernière.

**Point de vue de Mimi Force du Lycée Duchesne, New York**

Le lycée Duchesne est le meilleur de New York, des Etats-Unis même. Elle, Mimi Force, est la Reine incontestée de ce lycée. Elle est issue d'une des familles les plus riches des USA. Elle est belle, intelligente, fait partie d'une société secrète très puissante et ses pouvoirs s'éveillent. Elle s'imposera sans problème comme la reine des reines. Le tout est de le faire habilement, sans que les autres s'en aperçoivent.

Elle se débrouille pour être 10 mn en retard pour qu'on l'attende sans qu'on s'impatiente et elle entre tranquillement dans le salon de thé. Elle salue ses différentes connaissances rapidement et se réjouit intérieurement de voir le nombre de personnes qui attendent la rencontre sans en avoir l'air. Son frère jumeau va au bar rejoindre ses amis Nate et Chuck pour avoir les derniers cancans. Ah les garçons.

Elle s'approche du box où les autres reines sont déjà buvant leur boisson. Elle les salue tous. Mais devant Blair Waldorf de Constance Billard, elle perd de sa contenance. C'est bien Blair devant elle, mais elle a une aura sombre autour d'elle et elle appelle le danger, la mort. Ce n'est plus la Blair, amie ennemie de Serena Van der Woodsen, grande cible des potins de Gossip girl et qui veut être pathétiquement la reine de New York puis du monde. Elle est encore cela, mais elle est plus encore cela. Elle a des pouvoirs inconnus et elle est dangereuse. Que fait-elle, sa main bouge comme si elle cherchait une arme en la regardant. Elle sait qui elle est, mais elle, Mini Force, ne sait pas qui est Blair Waldorf.

Elle va s'asseoir loin d'elle et elle sait que cette rencontre peut tourner au désastre pour elle dans tous les sens du terme.

**New York – Upper East side - Salon de Thé – Box des Reines**

Comme c'était prévisible, Mimi était arrivé légèrement en retard, pas assez pour énerver celles qui l'attendaient, mais assez pour qu'on sente qu'elle est importante. Pour Blair, l'exactitude est la politesse des rois comme le disait le roi de France Louis XIV et elle l'appliquait à elle-même.

Comme Mimi entre dans le box, son 6eme sens dont elle ignorait l'existence se met à vrombir. Mimi n'est pas ce qu'elle paraît. Cela agit comme le sens de Spiderman qui l'avertit d'un danger. Mimi est un danger pour elle et surtout pour tous les autres. Elle voit à l'arrière plan, le mot vampire. Impossible, un vampire ne marche pas à la lumière du jour et de plus, c'est une légende. Mais sa main droite s'agite comme si elle cherchait une arme elle pense à un pieu. Mimi a brièvement, un visage comme si elle avait vu un monstre. Elles étaient 2 monstres prêtes à se battre et à s'entretuer. Elle reprit le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit et étudia attentivement Mimi. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas exactement une humaine, mais qui était-elle ? Peut-elle faire confiance à son nouveau 6eme sens ?

Probablement que oui car elle avait réagi de façon étrange en sa présence. Elle savait qu'elle était autre chose. Mais Blair ne savait pas qui elle était. Mais la réaction de Mimi montrait qu'elle avait quelque chose en plus ou peut-être en moins.

Les autres reines avaient fait peu attention à leurs échanges silencieux et très brefs. Mais certaines les regardaient étrangement se demandant ce qui se passaient.

_La suite au prochain épisode._


	8. Chapter 8 - Les Reines se parlent

**Chapitre 8 – Les Reines se parlent**

_Je poursuis le cross-over avec « Princesse malgré moi » de Meg Cabot et avec « Les Vampires de Manhattan » de Melissa de La Cruz._

_ Bien sur, ni Gossip Girl, ni Buffy contre les Vampires, ni Princesse malgré moi, ni Les Vampires de Manhattan ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Toute cette histoire n'est que pour le plaisir._

**New York – Upper East side - Salon de Thé – Box des Reines**

Mia lance la discussion :

- Nous sommes toutes réunies ici pour éviter que le bal d'Einstein et celui de Duchesne entre en conflit pour cause de thèmes rapprochés. Pour Einstein, le thème est le grand méchant loup et pour Duchesne, c'est le Petit Chaperon rouge où nous avons le grand méchant loup. Nous sommes ici pour définir comment faire pour que les thèmes des 2 bals soient bien séparés pour éviter toute polémique de copiage et autres. Je rappelle que de nombreuses personnes iront aux 2 bals.

Ma proposition est : Pour Einstein, la consigne sera donnée à tous de venir déguisé avec des masques d'animaux.

La suite est mieux racontée par cet article de Gossip girl qui fut reproduit dans plusieurs journaux people américain et même européen (l'auteur étant une princesse) et devint un sorte de symbole de comment une simple discussion entre jeunes femmes peut tourner au crêpage de chignon virtuel car elles sont très bien élevées et on ne se bat pas comme des chiffonniers lorsqu'on l'est.

Cet article est assez célèbre car c'est pratiquement la seule contribution de la princesse Mia Thermopolis au site people Gossip Girl. On y sent poindre la future romancière.

_Au début de cette discussion entre jeunes filles charmantes et intelligentes pour régler ce petit problème de dernière minute, tout se passa bien. Les 2 parties en conflit : Lilly et moi pour le lycée Einstein et Mimi Force pour le lycée Duchesne étaient là et semblaient être de bonne volonté (nous l'étions nous en tout cas). Je lançais le débat et Lily était là pour casser les pieds à Mimi (elles ne s'aiment pas). Rien de tel pour gagner un bon débat. Mimi était elle toute seule. C'était un avantage pour nous car on pouvait attaquer de toutes parts et gagner cette petite dispute amicale. Mais toutes, on oubliait la force de persuasion de Mimi. Elle était impressionnante presque hypnotique. Elle était en train de remporter le débat sur le thème du bal de fin d'année de nos lycées respectifs (Einstein et Duchesne). Elle arrivait à nous convaincre de changer le thème de notre bal. Elle faisait passer de petites choses comme d'énormes concessions de sa part. Elle remportait cette controverse en nous faisant croire à toutes que c'était Lilly et moi qui gagnaient cette discussion et que tout ne reposait que sur un malentendu._

_Je n'aurai jamais écrit cela si la discussion était restée dans ces rails. J'aurai crié victoire et le lendemain matin, je me serai aperçu avec Lilly que nous avions été magnifiquement roulées dans la farine. Mais d'un seul coup, Blair Waldorf du lycée Constance Billard est intervenue._

_Pourquoi ? est une question que je me pose. La querelle ne la concernait pas elle était juste là avec les autres reines comme intermédiaire pour éviter que la querelle entre nos 2 lycées ne déborde sur d'autres lycées ou que nous en venions d'une façon très improbable aux mains._

_Blair était en colère. Je me rends compte en écrivant cet article qu'elle était de plus en plus en colère contre Mimi au cours de notre discussion. Leur rivalité est un secret de polichinelle. Mais là, cela atteignait des sommets. Plus Mimi parlait, nous enveloppait de ses paroles mielleuses, plus cela la mettait en colère. Mimi n'avait aucun effet sur Blair. C'est même le contraire._

_Elles s'échangèrent des paroles de plus en plus venimeuses et rapidement sans aucun rapport avec l'objet de notre discussion. Cela tournait aux noms d'oiseaux puis à des paroles que des demoiselles respectables ne prononcent pas et ne sont pas censées connaître. Elles se levaient et se rapprochaient prêtes à se battre comme des chiffonnières lorsque dans un dernier sursaut de respectabilité, elles se rendirent compte qu'elles allaient se battre devant nous et personne ne savait comment cela allait se terminer. On avait l'impression que d'un seul coup, chacune avait peur de l'autre._

_Elles se replièrent sur leur siège très rapidement, prirent leurs affaires et s'en allèrent à toute vitesse : Chacune de son côté._

_Blair partit la première encore furieuse et quitta immédiatement le salon de thé. Mimi eut le temps de reprendre contenance et de rejoindre son frère qui l'attendait au bar avec ses amis Nate et Chuck. Elle l'enleva de force et ils partirent dans une autre direction._

_Mais dans tout cela, le problème entre nos 2 lycées reste et n'est en aucune manière résolu. Mais avec Lilly, nous avons décidé que cela n'était plus le problème du lycée Einstein, mais seulement celui de Duchesne et que c'était à eux de se débrouiller. La prochaine fois que Mimi voudra s'expliquer avec moi, elle le fera avec la princesse douairière, ma grand-mère. Cela sera tout autre chose._

_Je termine cet article en disant comment nous nous sommes aperçus que Mimi était en train de nous berner en nous faisant croire que c'était elle qui était en faute. Lilly avait pris des notes et enregistré toute cette discussion. En réécoutant l'enregistrement, on s'est aperçus que les paroles que Mimi disait, étaient bien différent de ce que nous avions compris. Si vous le demandez gentiment, nous en ferons une copie pour que vous puissiez écouter cette discussion, c'est vraiment passionnant._


	9. Chapter 9 - Son premier pieu

**Chapitre 9 – Son premier pieu**

* * *

><p>Blair sort en colère de cette rencontre des Reines.<p>

Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi toutes les autres Reines, des jeunes filles intelligentes, manipulatrices et dominatrices, ne se laissant pas marcher sur les pieds et marchant largement sur les pieds des autres, peuvent se laisser manipuler comme cela par Mimi Force, surtout cette future princesse européenne. Elle plaint son pauvre futur pays si elle se fait manipuler comme cela par une adolescente comme Mimi.

Mais le plus difficile pour elle est la raison de sa colère contre Mimi. Elle avait été à 2 doigts de se battre comme une chiffonnière contre Mimi. Elle avait même eu des envies de planter un pieu dans le cœur de Mimi comme dans ses rêves de combat contre les vampires. Bon heureusement, elle s'était reprise, elle n'avait pas de pieu et Mimi marche sous le soleil. Elle l'avait bien vue à l'entrée du salon de thé. Et comme tout le monde le sait, les vampires brûlent bien sous la lumière du soleil (probablement les UV). Le mieux est de rentrer vite chez elle, à pied pour se calmer. Elle se demande aussi comment Gossip girl va traiter cela. Elle est mal partie. Mais dorénavant, elle ne s'occupe plus de cette querelle entre Einstein et Duchesne qu'ils se débrouillent entre eux et plutôt qu'elles se débrouillent entre elles.

Enervée, elle marche rapidement dans les rues de New York sans faire vraiment attention à la direction où elle va. Résultat, elle se perd assez rapidement. Bon, elle connaît assez bien New York pour trouver une rue connue en moins de 10 minutes ou sinon, elle a un GPS sur son téléphone portable et des cartes de New York dedans. Mais là, elle découvre un coin de la grosse Pomme inconnue d'elle. Elle en profite pour faire un peu de lèche vitrines pour se calmer. Et ainsi elle découvre une armurerie.

Pourquoi une armurerie l'intéresserait ? Normalement, elle passerait devant sans regarder. Mais là, il y a une affiche et un petit présentoir en vitrine pour un grand jeu de rôles « Les héritiers de Dracula ». Intriguée, elle approche et voit qu'il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour la chasse au vampire : ail, gourde d'eau bénite (qui devait contenir de l'eau du robinet à l'avis de Blair ou plus probablement, un bon petit alcool pour combattre l'ennemi le plus dangereux de la nuit : le froid), des croix, des marteaux, des pieux, ….. Ceux-ci l'interpellent et l'attirent. Ils ressemblent à ceux de ses rêves.

Elle entre dans le magasin attirée par ces pieux. Elle sent qu'elle en a besoin. La question est de savoir si ces pieux sont justes des accessoires de jeu incapable d'égratigner un humain ou s'ils peuvent servir d'arme capable de transpercer un cœur, donc de tuer un être humain ou de réduire en poussière un vampire.

Les vendeurs sont tous occupés. Mais on la regarde du coin de l'œil car il est rare qu'une belle jeune fille très bien habillée entre dans ce magasin. Elle admire en premier les accessoires du jeu de rôle « Les Héritiers de Dracula » ce qui fait sourire les gens qui la regardaient car ils se disent que c'est une joueuse. Elle parcourt ensuite rapidement les autres rayons, accordant à peine un regard aux armes à feu sauf en ce qui concerne les fusils de guerre comme le M16, la Kalachnikov et autres. Mais elle s'approche des armes blanches et elle les admire beaucoup. Elle en a beaucoup vu en rêve dernièrement.

Elle est particulièrement intéressée par les katanas, les sabres japonais. Elle les trouve élégants et mortels à la fois. Mais elle sait aussi qu'un bon katana coûte cher. Bon nombre de katanas présentés ici sont des pures imitations justes bonnes à faire de la figuration dans des jeux de rôles et dans des salons.

Un vendeur se dirige enfin vers elle.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour votre service ?

- J'ai reçu une invitation pour le jeu de rôle « Les Héritiers de Dracula » et votre magasin est marqué comme un site de ressources pour ce jeu. Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller mais comme de bons amis y vont, je me dis pourquoi pas ? Comme je passais devant, je suis entrée pour me renseigner un peu plus sur les accessoires.

- Nous avons d'abord le pieu et le marteau pour faire entrer le pieu dans le cœur du vampire et le tuer ainsi.

- Le marteau est-il vraiment nécessaire ? Je me voyais plus donner un coup violent au niveau du cœur du vampire et le pieu y entrer comme dans du beurre.

- Attention, vous n'êtes pas dans un film. Il est difficile de planter un pieu dans un cœur en plein combat donc en plein mouvement. Un pieu n'est pas une arme a priori. De plus, le cœur est protégé et à moins d'être très fort, on ne peut pas faire entrer un pieu d'un seul coup jusqu'au cœur. On serait beaucoup moins nombreux sur Terre s'il n'était pas bien à l'intérieur du corps. Comme vous le savez, la peau et l'intérieur du corps ont une bonne résistance élastique. A moins d'être une combattante expérimentée, oubliez cette idée à moins que vous jouiez la version féminine de Van Helsing. D'ailleurs dans les règles du jeu, un combat au pieu contre un vampire vous donne perdante et tuée dans presque tous les cas.

Le pieu et le marteau sont pour le cas où vous découvrez en plein jour un vampire endormi. Vous mettez le pieu au dessus du cœur et vous frappez violement le pieu avec votre marteau qui entre dans le cœur réduisant le vampire en poussière. Une partie du jeu consiste à découvrir les cachettes des vampires pour les tuer en plein jour.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison, je m'imaginais combattre les vampires, le pieu à la main en pleine nuit comme on voit dans les séries Z.

- Dans ce cas, vos chances de survie seraient très faibles. Ils sont plus rapides, plus forts selon la légende sans oublier leurs pouvoirs hypnotiques. Si vous deviez les combattre, le mieux serait un lance-flammes, mais nous n'en vendons pas.

- Revenons aux pieux, je voudrais savoir s'ils sont en bois tendre pour éviter de blesser ou en bois dur tel qu'on pourrait utiliser si on voulait tuer un vampire.

- Nous avons les 2. En taille et en couleurs, ils sont semblables. La différence se porte sur leurs poids car les bois dur sont plus denses et donc plus lourds. Je vais vous les présenter si vous le désirez.

- D'accord.

Le vendeur lui tend 2 pieux : un tendre et un dur. Blair les prend, les soupèse et fait quelques mouvements. Elle les redonna au vendeur.

- Je prends 2 pieux durs. Je les sens mieux que les tendres.

En réalité, elle sentait que les tendres ne lui serviraient strictement à rien. Mais elle sent qu'elle a besoin des pieux. Elle se sent mieux quand il y en a un dans son sac Hermès.

- Bien, mademoiselle, désirez-vous autre chose ?

- Pour le jeu, nous vous recommandons une croix, c'est pratiquement obligatoire ainsi qu'une gourde d'eau bénite.

- Je suppose que c'est de l'eau du robinet.

- Bien sûr, mademoiselle, l'eau bénite est gratuite. Si vous en trouvez dans le commerce, j'exprimerais un fort doute sur le fait qu'elle soit bénite.

- Une gourde d'eau me semble trop faible face à un vampire. Un pistolet à eau me semblerait plus utile.

- Je le sais bien mademoiselle, mais le jeu ne prévoit pas ce type de pistolet, à notre grand regret.

- Vous n'en vendez pas, je pense.

- Eh bien mademoiselle, nous en vendons. Vous ne les voyez pas en vitrine, sauf si nous sommes partenaires de jeux de rôles grandeur nature où ils sont marqués comme arme. Mais comme on nous en demandait régulièrement, nous en vendons. Les modèles que nous proposons sont des modèles pour jeux d'adultes. Ce ne sont pas des jouets pour enfants.

- Je vais me contenter des 2 pieux. J'ai déjà de belles croix que je mettrais pour le jeu. Je reviendrai si j'ai besoin d'autres choses.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle dit :

- J'ai remarqué que vous vendez des katanas. Ils me plaisent bien. Mais combien cela me couterait si je veux en acheter un qui coupe bien et qui résiste à un combat contre un autre katana.

- A ce niveau, c'est une vraie arme blanche qui tue facilement un homme. Légalement le katana est un sabre, donc une arme. Une copie d'un katana de film commence à 150 $ mais ne vaut pas grand chose en combat. On a des armes sérieuses à partir de 1000 $. Après, si vous voulez un katana personnalisé, il faut attendre et il coûte plus cher. Ensuite, il faut aller au Japon pour voir les grands maitres forgerons.

- Pour aujourd'hui, je me contente des 2 pieux.

- Cela vous fera 6 $.

Blair va à la caisse, paye ses achats, prend la carte du magasin et quitte le magasin. Elle rentre chez elle.


	10. Chapter 10 - Son premier vampire

**Chapitre 10 – Son premier vampire**

_**Avertissement**_ : _Petit cross-over avec la série « Instruments mortels » de Cassandra Clare._

* * *

><p>Après avoir un peu errer dans les rues de New York, Blair retrouve son chemin et rentre chez elle maussade. Accueillie par Dorota, elle s'enferme dans sa chambre de mauvaise humeur. Elle consulte Gossip girl et voit que son clash avec Mimi Force à la rencontre des reines fait la une. Sa mère ne va pas être contente. Son portable auquel elle n'a pas répondu depuis son départ est rempli d'appels manqués avec messages vocaux et de SMS pour demander comment elle va et en savoir plus.<p>

Son portable sonne et le numéro affiché est celui du portable de Serena. Elle répond car elle a envie de parler de tout ce qui lui arrive.

- Bonjour Serena. Que désires-tu ?

- Comment vas-tu après cet esclandre à la rencontre des Reines ?

- Furieuse envers moi. J'étais là juste comme témoin et résultat, j'en suis la vedette. Résultat supplémentaire : la querelle entre Duchesne et Einstein a empiré et je pense que l'administration des 2 lycées va s'en mêler et le Conseil des Reines va en prendre un sacré coup. Pour Mimi Force, cela ne changera pas beaucoup par rapport à moi. J'en profite pour te demander si tu sais si Mimi a changé récemment. J'avais une très mauvaise impression vis à vis d'elle et je me pose la question.

- Rien de connu par rapport à Mimi sauf qu'elle est encore plus forte pour attirer l'attention de la presse people sur elle ainsi que l'attention des gens importants. Elle est plus douée que toi là-dessus.

- Merci de me le rappeler. Mais elle n'a pas grand mal quand on est l'héritière d'une des plus grosses fortunes des Etats-Unis et d'un empire de médias. Sinon, est-ce que tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? J'ai besoin de me détendre. Je suis trop tendue pour me mettre au boulot ce soir et si je ne sors pas dans un endroit où on peut s'amuser, je vais exploser.

- J'avais plus ou moins envie d'aller à Magic Night. Je me suis laissé dire que Mimi n'y va jamais car elle n'a pas aimé l'inauguration.

- Tu as raison, je n'y suis pas allé pour ma part.

- Comment cela se fait-il ?

- Bonne question, j'avais programmé cela plusieurs fois. Puis soit j'étais indisponible, soit quelqu'un voulait faire autre chose et nous a entraînés.

- On y va à plusieurs si ….

- Juste toutes les 2 interrompt Blair. Moins je vois de personnes connues, mieux je porterai. Viens me chercher, et je te ferai un résumé de notre rencontre royale et après plus de questions pour la soirée cela sera pour demain à Constance.

- D'accord, je te donne rendez-vous en bas de chez toi dans une bonne heure. Je t'appelle lorsque nous sommes en route.

Pendant son repas, mangé seul et servie par Dorota, elle est dans ses réflexions sur sa dispute avec Mimi et surtout sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Puis, elle s'habille pour la soirée, se maquille légèrement. Elle ne sort pas pour séduire, mais pour se vider la tête. Elle prend son sac où elle s'aperçoit qu'elle a laissé les pieux qu'elle vient d'acheter. Elle décide de les laisser dans le sac qu'elle emmène pour la soirée. Elle finit de se préparer en mettant la jolie croix offerte pour sa communion quand elle reçoit l'appel de Serena disant qu'elle est en route avec la limousine.

Blair sort discrètement du loft en évitant de se faire voir par Dorota afin qu'elle ne fasse pas de rapport à mère sur le fait qu'elle est sortie. Elle s'en apercevra bien assez vite.

Arrivée en bas, elle voit arriver la limousine de Serena qui arrive et elle monte à bord. Après un trajet d'un petit quart d'heure pendant lequel elle explique la rencontre des Reines et dit son inquiétude vis à vis de Mimi Force, elles sont arrivées à Magic Nights. Comme elles sont des peoples surtout Serena, on les fait entrer directement dans Magic Nights dès qu'elle descende de leur limousine sans faire la queue, petite car on est en semaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Magics Nights, New York<strong>

Pas trop de monde, mais assez pour une bonne fête et se vider l'esprit de toutes ses pensées noires et de ses rêves récurrents et cela lui plait.

Les mojitos et autres cocktails agrémentent la soirée. Blair danse beaucoup et flirte avec les beaux garçons présents. Serena lui fait même la remarque qu'elle est complètement décomplexée.

Au cours de ses danses, elle remarque un beau ténébreux et soudain son 6eme sens vibre, lui disant que c'est un vampire. Elle se dit qu'elle déraille complètement : 2 vampires en moins d'un jour dont une qui marche sous le soleil. Un seul remède pour l'instant : l'ivresse. Là, elle veut tout oublier dans l'alcool et les tournis de la danse et de la fête. Mais cela ne l'empêche de le surveiller du coin de l'œil au cas très improbable où que cela serait vrai.

Or il flirte visiblement avec une jeune femme brune aux cheveux mi-longs d'environ 25 ans. Après quelques danses et cocktails, Blair voit le beau ténébreux l'emmener vers la sortie de secours. On l'utilise pour sortir discrètement surtout pour fumer dans la contre-allée. Il y a un videur qui pose la marque de Magic Nights sur le poignet pour permettre aux gens de rentrer après. Mais d'autres l'utilisent pour s'en aller ailleurs discrètement.

Comme elle a de mauvaises vibrations sur l'homme, elle décide de respecter son intuition et de les suivre discrètement. Elle récupère son sac à main avec les pieux. Elle se dit qu'elle est folle. Mais elle a besoin d'une confirmation et pour cela il faut les suivre. Elle suppose qu'ils vont soit se bécoter ou plus ou alors quitter discrètement la boite pour aller continuer la nuit ailleurs. Alors elle saura que ce qu'elle a est plus grave que ce qu'elle croyait auparavant.

Deux minutes après eux, elle sort par la même porte. Elle ne les voit pas parmi les fumeurs assis dans les chaises de jardins autour de la sortie et personne n'a regagné la rue de Magic Nights. Elle pense qu'ils ont dû faire le tour de l'autre côté. Alors elle fait de même.

Dans un endroit très discret, elle voit le couple en train de s'embrasser. Elle en est sur, elle est folle. Il y a quelques mois, elle accusait Serena d'être une pensionnaire du centre Ostroff, la clinique psychiatrique de l'élite newyorkaise mais c'est elle qui va l'être pour de vrai. Et d'un seul coup tout change, elle bascule dans une autre réalité. Elle arrive d'un seul coup dans le monde du surnaturel.

Le beau ténébreux lève la tête et là elle voit le masque de ses rêves. Impossible, un vampire, cela n'existe pas. Mais elle en a un devant elle et il a du sang autour de la bouche qui le prouve et du sang qui suinte du cou de la jeune femme. Comme un automatisme qui se déclenche en elle, Blair sait ce qu'elle a à faire. Ses rêves lui ont montré. Elle sort un pieu de son sac. Elle jette son sac à terre et tient bien son pieu entre les mains et se précipite vers le vampire.

Il l'a vue et semble étonné. Il rejette sa proie qui tombe assommée contre le mur et il se met en position de combat tout en souriant, prêt à combattre et à tuer la jeune fille qui ose s'opposer à lui, arme à la main.

Le combat commence rapidement. Blair trouve que le vampire n'est pas aussi rapide et fort que les légendes disent. Elle évite ses attaques. Le vampire semble être étonné. Mais avec son masque de vampire, on ne sait pas. Il bloque tous ses coups et elle aussi. Mais elle n'arrive pas à planter son pieu dans son cœur. Comme avait dit l'armurier, c'est vraiment dur. Puis, le vampire arrive à faire tomber Blair à terre d'un violent coup. Il lui saute dessus. Mais elle a encore toutes ses forces bien qu'au sol et elle tend son bras avec le pieu dans la main et le vampire s'empale dessus et est réduit en poussière ?

Et elle se rend compte que son pieu l'a peut-être tué mais une épée a aussi transpercé le vampire et l'a raté de peu au passage. Elle est tenue par un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années avec des runes sur ses bras. Il semble être aussi surpris par ce qui vient de se passer. Son visage montre une grande surprise en regardant Blair. Il lui dit :

- Désolé, Tueuse, je ne vous avais pas vu. Je vous félicite pour ce vampire. Je le traquais depuis plusieurs jours.

- Pas de quoi, mais faites attention avec votre coupe chou. Vous auriez pu avoir 2 pour le prix d'un dit Blair en s'asseyant et s'époussetant de la poussière de vampire. Et pourquoi vous m'appelez Tueuse alors que je n'ai eu qu'un petit vampire de rien du tout.

- Mais vous êtes LA Tueuse de Vampire, comme dit la maxime « Dans chaque génération, une Tueuse est née. Une fille dans le monde entier avec la force et les capacités pour tuer les Vampires, pour stopper l'expansion du Mal ».

- Moi, une tueuse de Vampire, vous allez bien et puis quoi encore ? Et qu'est ce que c'est cette maxime ?

- Ah, vous êtes une sauvage, une potentielle non repérée.

- Blair, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? dit la voix de Serena derrière d'une voix forte et apeurée.

- Au revoir, je vous laisse avec votre amie dit le jeune homme.

- Eh, attendez s'écrie Blair pendant que le jeune homme s'enfuit en courant.

Encore assise, Blair ne peut le suivre et doit s'occuper de Serena qui lui repose la question plus calmement :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je discutais avec un charmant garçon qui manipulait une belle épée, dit Blair.

- Et avant, avec un homme devenant poussière.

- A ton avis qui devient poussière quand il y a un pieu dans le cœur et une épée à travers le corps ?

- Un vampire, mais ça n'existe pas.

- Bien si tu étais arrivé 2 mn plus tôt, tu aurais vu un beau brun ténébreux avec des yeux jaunes, un visage affreux en train de boire le sang de cette jeune femme dans sa carotide. Il devient poussière quand on le tue. Et on est en pleine nuit. Alors qui est-ce ?.

- Euh, Dracula.

- Merci, Serena. Ca doit être un parent. Mais je ne connais pas son nom. Il ne s'est pas présenté.

Blair se relève et s'approche de la jeune femme assommée. On voit 2 marques au niveau de sa carotide et elle est vivante. Blair s'en assure en posant sa main sur sa carotide au niveau du cou. Elle sent aussi le pouls. Elle est encore vivante

- Bon, je la porte dans mes bras, direction Magic Nights, dit Blair. Je profite de ma force. Et toi, tu ouvres la voie. On dira qu'elle s'est fait agresser et que son gars s'est enfuit poursuivi par 3 jeunes. L'histoire du vampire, ça ne passera pas. Et si on la joue bien, on aura droit à beaucoup d'entrées gratuites et de tickets de boisson, dit Blair souriante.

- On peut les avoir sans cela. N'oublie pas qu'on va faire encore la une de Gossip Girl sans oublier un entrefilet ou plus dans les pages locales des journaux.

- Je te rappelle qu'on est de simples témoins et qu'on agit en bonnes citoyennes portant secours aux personnes agressées. Qui peut nous reprocher quoique ce soit ?


	11. Chapter 11 - Qui suis-je ?

**Chapitre 11 – Qui suis-je ?**

* * *

><p>Blair porte la jeune femme dans ses bras vers la porte de secours et Serena devant elle. En les voyant arriver, les personnes qui sont là se lèvent et le videur se précipite devant elles et leur demande :<p>

- Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Blair lui répondit. Elle et son accompagnateur se sont faits agressé. Lui s'est enfuit pour suivi par 3 hommes cagoulées et elle a été blessée au niveau du cou et jeté contre le mur.

Il faut appeler une ambulance et la police tout de suite poursuivit Serena.

Dans son talkie, le videur appelle le bureau de sécurité :

- Une jeune femme, cliente de la boite s'est fait agresser à l'arrière de la boite. Elle est blessée. Son compagnon a fui poursuivi par des agresseurs. Prévenez la police et une ambulance.

Puis il se retourne vers Blair et dit :

Je vais prendre Mademoiselle si vous le voulez bien. Je vais la porter à l'intérieur dans un bureau pour qu'elle puisse recevoir les premiers soins.

D'accord, répond Blair qui lui remet la jeune femme toujours assommée.

Le videur est surpris par le poids de la jeune femme car en voyant Blair la porter facilement, il pensait qu'elle devait être beaucoup plus légère que la jeune femme qu'il a dans les bras. Il se dirige vers l'intérieur et demande à Blair et Serena :

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre car notre responsable puis la police voudront vous poser des questions au sujet de cette agression.

Is traversent la boite de nuit le plus discrètement possible. La musique continue à jouer et les danseurs à danser. Mais Ils se font remarquer et plusieurs sortent leurs téléphones pour prendre des photos. 2 ou 3 qui ont reconnu Serena et Blair commencent à écrire pour Gossip Girl. La synthèse de tous ces posts sur Gossip girl est ci-dessous :

_Message de Gossip Girl_

_Les aventures de la Reine B. continuent. Après le fiasco de la rencontre des Reines cet après-midi, Blair accompagnées de Serena est sortie en soirée pour aller à la nouvelle boite de nuit à la mode Magic Nights._

_Plusieurs correspondants nous l'avaient signalé en train de danser et de s'amuser à l'intérieur de Magic Nights. Nous en avions fait mention. Rien de spécial à signaler jusqu'au moment où elle est sortie prendre l'air, suivie peu après par Serena et elles sont revenues quelques minutes plus tard avec une jeune femme inconnue dans les bras de Blair. Celle-ci avait été agressée ainsi que son compagnon par des voyous derrière Magic Nights. Son compagnon, anonyme pour l'instant, s'est enfui, poursuivi par ces voyous laissant la pauvre jeune femme assommée et ensanglantée. C'est Blair qui aurait interrompu la bagarre entraînant une course poursuite entre l'homme et les voyous. Toutes ces personnes ont disparu et la police les recherche actuellement._

_Après l'avoir ramener à la boite de nuit, la jeune femme a été emmenée en ambulance à l'hôpital. Elle était consciente et devrait sortir rapidement._

_La police est venue et a interrogé la jeune femme ainsi que Blair et Serena en tant que témoins. A l'heure actuelle, personne ne sait ce qu'est devenu le compagnon de la jeune femme, la belle éplorée. Nous espérons qu'il s'en est bien sorti._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

><p><strong>Appartement des Waldorf – Upper East side - New York<strong>

Après être rentrée dans son appartement, Blair, se souvenant de la phrase de l'homme à l'épée, fait une recherche rapide sur Internet et tombe sur cette description de la Tueuse. Serait-elle cette fille ? Ce matin, elle aurait bien ri. Mais les vampires existent et il y a des chasseurs qui les tuent. Serait-elle une de ces chasseuses ? Peut-elle détecter un vampire ? Alors qui est Mimi Force, parce qu'un vampire ne marche pas sous le soleil ?

Elle continue sa recherche et trouve une ou 2 mentions peu claires qui lie la Tueuse à Sunnydale en Californie.

En voyant ces références, elle se dit que cette jeune femme blonde qu'elle avait vu à la TV quitté en dernier Sunnydale et qui ressemble tellement à l'un de ses principaux personnages de ses nouveaux rêves, doit être liée à la Tueuse. Elle ne peut pas être la Tueuse, car il y a une seule Tueuse dans le monde si elle a bien compris ce qu'elle a lu sur Internet. Elle avait ressenti quelque chose de très familier en la voyant lors de l'interview TV hier comme si c'était un membre de la famille qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

La veille, elle avait relevé le numéro de téléphone et le nom de l'hôtel à Los Angeles où logeait Buffy et les passagers du car scolaire venant de Sunnydale. Il n'était que 22 h à Los Angeles. Elle décide de ne pas attendre et d'appeler pour parler à cette Buffy. Elle aura peut-être les réponses à ce qui lui arrive.

Après avoir retrouver le numéro, elle décide d'appeler l'hôtel plutôt que l'agence qui doit être fermée à cette heure tardive. Après plusieurs sonneries, on décroche et une voix féminine et chaude dit :

- Hôtel Hyperion, que puis-je pour votre service ?.

- Bonjour, je voudrai parler à Mlle Buffy Summers. L'interview qu'elle a donnée à la TV hier disait qu'elle logeait dans cet hôtel.

- C'est parfaitement exact. Mais elle n'est pas disponible pour l'instant.

- Quand pourrai-je lui parler ?

- Je ne sais pas. Le mieux est de laisser un message et un numéro de téléphone où elle pourrait vous appeler.

- Bon si on ne peut faire autrement. Je m'appelle Blair Waldorf de New York d'où je vous appelle. Voici mon numéro de téléphone XXXXXX et le message est : pourquoi est elle dans mes rêves avec ces humains aux affreux masques aux yeux jaune et aux canines de vampires. J'en ai rencontré un cette nuit et tout s'est terminé en poussière. Donc, je voudrai bien avoir une explication si elle en a une.

- Donc si je vous comprends bien, vous avez rencontré un vampire cette nuit. Vous l'avez combattu et tué. Je vous félicite. Je peux vous expliquer ce que vous êtes Mlle Waldorf.

- Comment cela ce que je suis ?

- Je pense que vous vous êtes aperçus que vous êtes plus forte, plus rapide, que vos 5 sens sont extrêmement performants et que vous guérissez plus vite. Je suppose que vous faites d'étranges rêves. Est-ce exact ?

- Oui, je pense que j'ai été drogué ou empoisonné d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Pas du tout, je pense que vous faites aussi d'étranges rêves avec des combats de vampires et le principal est que lorsqu'une aborigène peinturlurée vous a demandé si vous êtes prêtes à devenir forte, vous avez répondu oui à sa question.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- C'est bien plus qu'un rêve. C'est la clef de tous vos changements. Vous auriez dit non et cela aurait été un simple rêve. Mais votre Oui est votre acceptation de devenir forte, extrêmement forte. Vous avez signé en quelque sorte un contrat magique. C'est une des plus vielles magie terrienne. Vous êtes devenue une Tueuse de Vampire. Et vous avez survécu à votre premier combat.

- Mais je ne voulais pas devenir une Tueuse de Vampire comme vous appelez cela. Je n'ai pas signé pour cela.

- Vous acceptez d'être forte. Un contrat magique est irrévocable.

- Je n'ai pas accepté de devenir forte, je l'étais déjà. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être Tueuse.

- Et bien, vous l'êtes, maintenant et pour le reste de vous jours. Je vous recommande de faire très attention bien que vous soyez plus forte, plus rapide et que vous guérissez plus vite. Vous êtes en grand danger. Le monde du surnaturel et en particulier les vampires essayent d'éliminer les Tueuses qui viennent juste d'être appeler. Et malheureusement, vous n'avez pas été entraîné à cette mission. Vous avez tué votre premier vampire car soit vous êtes douées, soit vous êtes chanceuse. Mais la prochaine fois, vous pourriez être moins chanceuse. Je vous recommande de vous inscrire à des cours d'autodéfense ou d'art martial et de vous équipez en arme blanche et commençant par des pieux en bois.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer ou de ma faire tuer par des Vampires. Je ne veux pas être un Tueuse de vampires.

- Personne n'y peut rien.

- Je n'ai pas accepté de devenir forte, je l'étais déjà. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être une Tueuse !, finit par dire Blair avec une détresse dans la voix en réalisant que sa vie est changée à tout jamais à cause d'un stupide rêve.

Elle raccroche de façon brusque coupant net la conversation.


	12. Chapitre 12 - On appelle de Los Angeles

**Chapitre 12 – On appelle de Los Angeles**

* * *

><p>Après une nuit avec des rêves étranges, Blair se réveille et prend un solide petit déjeuner avant d'aller à Constance Billard.<p>

Ce vendredi matin, Blair se dit que les réponses à ses questions sont à l'Hôtel Hyperion à Los Angeles. Si elle veut reprendre le cours de sa vie ou accepter ce qu'elle peut appeler maintenant ses super pouvoirs, elle doit y aller.

La journée de vendredi va être longue surtout après ses 2 éclats de la veille à la rencontre des Reines et à la boite de nuit. Arrivée à Constance Billard, elle est la cible de toutes les attentions des élèves ainsi que des jeunes hommes du lycée frère de St Jude dont font partie Nate, Chuck et Dan. Chacun veut en savoir plus que ce qui a fuité sur Gossip Girl dont le célèbre article de la princesse.

Elle répond qu'il n'y a rien de plus à dire et demande à ceux qu'elle considère comme les pires commères si elles savent quelque chose sur Mimi Force et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose récemment car elle avait semblé bien changé par rapport à la dernière fois où elle avait parlé avec elle. Le bruit se répand très vite dans tout le lycée et la rumeur atteint Gossip girl dès le midi entraînant une réponse furibarde de Mimi disant que rien n'était arrivé, qu'elle est en pleine forme physique et mentale. Par contre, elle se demande si quelque chose est arrivée de nouveau à Blair. La polémique s'enfle rapidement sur Gossip girl et atteint d'autres réseaux sociaux plus conventionnels comme Facebook et Tweeter. Tout cela arrive à l'attention de certaines personnes qui sont d'un seul coup qui sont très intéressées par ces deux jeunes filles.

Résultat de tout cela, Blair reçoit un appel furieux de sa mère qui lui avait demandé d'être discrète et non de faire la une de la presse.

Blair est aussi furieuse. Elle décide de faire le point sur sa propre situation. Depuis la destruction de Sunnydale en Californie, elle s'est transformée. Elle aurait soi-disant donnée son accord. Elle est plus forte, plus rapide, ses 5 sens sont au-delà de tous presque comme une Sentinelle dans la série TV du même nom. La seule chose à peu près certaine est que l'hypothèse qu'elle utilisait pour détendre l'atmosphère est vraie. Elle avait des superpouvoirs. Si elle a bien compris, elle serait au niveau pour ses pouvoirs de Capitaine America sans son bouclier indestructible.

Toutes les informations qu'elle veut et doit connaître sur son nouvel état se trouvent à l'hôtel Hyperion à Los Angeles, Californie, à l'autre bout des USA. Et ce n'est pas par téléphone, qu'elle va les obtenir. Elle sait très bien car la meilleure solution pour avoir des informations est le face à face.

A ce moment là, son portable sonne. Le numéro affiché lui est inconnu, mais il a l'indicatif de la Californie. Est-ce que cela serait un appel de l'hôtel Hypérion et peut-être même de cette Buffy Summers qu'elle a essayé d'appeler cette nuit. Le numéro y ressemble, mais elle ne l'a pas enregistré en tant que telle dans son portable. Elle décroche :

- Blair Waldorf.

- Buffy Summers, Je vous appelle de Los Angeles suite à votre appel de hier soir. Vous avez parlé à mon amie Cordelia Chase et vous lui avez dit que vous me voyez dans d'étranges rêves. Qu'est ce que j'y faisais ?

- Vous combattiez des humains aux yeux jaunes, aux masques grimaçants et qui devenaient poussière quand on les frappait au cœur. Bref des vampires comme on les voit au cinéma. D'autres jeunes filles de toutes époques et toutes races faisaient la même chose dans différents endroits.

- Vous avez dit aussi que vous aviez réellement rencontré un vampire, l'aviez combattu et tué. Est-ce exact ?

Blair sent une sueur froide couler dans son dos en entendant cela. Mais elle l'avait dit hier soir. Et elle ne peut nier ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

- Exact.

- Avez vous laissé des traces ?

- Aucune, à part un peu de poussière. Mais vous trouverez en fouillant dans les nouvelles locales de New York, une agression au Magic Nights hier soir : 3 Hommes attaquant un couple, l'homme s'enfuyant, laissant la femme sur le pavé qui est ramenée à la boite par 2 adolescentes bien connues dont l'une se trouve être votre interlocutrice, Blair Waldorf. Si vous consultez le site Gossip Girl, vous trouverez le compte-rendu aussi.

- Vous avez un blog du nom de Gossip Girl où vous racontez tout ce qui vous arrive dit Buffy d'une voix surprise.

- Pas du tout, c'est le site qui suit tous les jeunes des grandes familles qui fréquentent les meilleurs lycées de New York. Et il y a toujours quelqu'un qui va dire ce que font les autres. C'est le meilleur moyen de savoir ce que font les amis et les camarades ainsi que nos meilleurs ennemis. Ce site ne m'appartient absolument pas même si je l'utilise ou j'en suis assez souvent la vedette. D'ailleurs un des plus grands secrets de New York est de savoir qui est Gossip Girl.

- Je vous recommande d'éviter de faire la une du site de Gossip Girl et surtout de ne pas parler de vampires, de vos changements ou autre sur ce blog ou dans la presse locale et people. Débrouillez-vous aussi pour que ceux qui vous connaissent n'en parlent pas. Sinon, vous deviendrez une cible facile. Certaines personnes ou créatures font tout pour éliminer les nouvelles Tueuses car elles sont faibles et ignorantes. Nous allons essayer de vous trouver quelqu'un à New York pour vous former. Bien sur, le plus simple serait de venir ici à Los Angeles au milieu des Autres Tueuses.

- Comment cela des Autres Tueuses ? Les légendes que j'ai lues Internet parlent d'une seule Tueuse par génération.

- Jusqu'i ans, vous aviez raison. Mais je suis morte noyée une minute avant qu'un ami me réanime. Cela a suffit pour qu'une seconde Tueuse soit activée. Et mardi, lors de la Chute de Sunnydale, nous avons lancé un sort qui faisait de toutes Potentielles comme vous, une Tueuse de Vampires.

- Comment cela j'étais une Potentielle ? rétorque surprise Blair.

- Les Potentielles sont des jeunes filles qui peuvent être appelées comme Tueuse. La plupart d'entre elles étaient repérées et entraînées pour cela. Mais vous n'avez pas été repérée tout comme moi. L'avantage est que vous avez eu une vie tout à fait normale. Le désavantage est que vous n'êtes pas du tout prête à être une Tueuse et donc vous êtes en danger car vous ne connaissez rien au monde du surnaturel. Et il est très différent de tout ce que vous avez pu lire ou voir au cinéma ou à la télé.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas été repéré ?

- Bonne question, Je ne peux pas répondre à votre question. Comme vous, je ne l'étais pas avant d'être appelée. Cela a failli me coûter la vie. Vous êtes comme moi une Sauvage. Elles sont soit celles qui vivent le moins longtemps, de l'ordre de la semaine, soit celles qui vivent le plus longtemps comme moi plus de 7 ans.

- Puisque nous sommes de nombreuses Tueuses, y en a t'il d'autres à New York et autour ?

- Je suis incapable de répondre à votre question. C'est une possibilité. Mais on peut avoir plusieurs dans une petite ville et aucune dans un grand pays de cent millions d'habitants. Le recensement des nouvelles Tueuses a tout juste commencé et durera encore plusieurs mois au minimum.

Se rappelant du mot sort utilisé auparavant dans la conversation. Blair pose la question :

- Vous avez parlé de sort, est-ce que la magie existe ?

- Eh oui, elle existe bel et bien comme les vampires. Je précise aussi que les loups-garous, démons, prophéties, fantômes existent comme bien d'autres choses dont il serait trop long de parler au téléphone. Pour les extra-terrestres, nous ne savons pas.

- Rapidement, quels sont mes pouvoirs, les limites ? Est-ce qu'il y a une kryptonite pour Tueuse ?

- Vous ête fois plus forte, plus rapide, plus résistante qu'un hêtre humain normal. Vous guérisse fois plus rapidement. Vous pouvez battre tous les records du monde d'athlétisme, d'haltérophilie, de natation et de bien d'autres sports. Vous détectez un vampire et d'autres créatures surnaturelles. Vous faites aussi des rêves prophétiques qui annoncent le plus souvent des catastrophes. Ah, j'oubliais, vous apprenez extrêmement rapidement toute forme de combat. Par exemple, vous commencez à apprendre le judo et dans 2 semaines, vous êtes au niveau ceinture noire.

- Pour la kryptonite, il y a une drogue qui vous retire de manière temporaire vos pouvoirs. Mais l'attentat d'octobre à Londres a probablement détruit la recette.

- Comment cela l'attentat à Londres ?

- Vous vous souvenez probablement de ce terrible attentat qui détruisit un grand immeuble de Londres à la fin du mois de septembre. C'était le siège du Conseil qui supervisait les Tueuses. Suite à cela, bon nombre d'Observateurs qui sont les formateurs des Tueuses et beaucoup de potentielles ont été tués à travers le monde. Une bonne partie des survivantes est venue à Sunnydale. D'autres comme vous sont restées ignorées de tous et vous avez passé ainsi une année tout à fait normale à New York.

Buffy fait une petite pause et reprend :

- Je pourrai vous parler encore des heures. Mais d'autres nouvelles Tueuses se manifestent et je dois les aider. Vous avez déjà fait le premier pas en tuant ce vampire. Donc je récapitule : Prudence et Discrétion. Si vous pouvez venir à Los Angeles, cela serait mieux, on pourrait vous former rapidement et vous donner de la documentation et des armes. Bref, tout ce qu'il faut pour vivre longtemps et heureuse. SI vous ne pouvez pas, on va essayer de vous trouver quelqu'un à New York pour vous dire tout ce qu'i savoir. Mais nous avons perdu beaucoup de contacts avec la destruction du Conseil, donc il faudra que vous attendiez un bon moment très probablement.

- Je peux venir à Los Angeles. Je prévoyais déjà ce voyage pour ce week-end.

- Tant mieux, je vous donne mon portable et prévenez-moi de votre arrivée à Los Angeles pour qu'on puisse venir vous chercher à l'aéroport.

- Attendez avant que vous raccrochiez, quand j'ai vu ce qui m'arrivait, j'ai fait un bilan médical complet qui montrait une nette amélioration de ma vue et de mon audition ainsi que des caractéristiques pulmonaires digne des meilleurs et des réflexes très rapides. Je voulais savoir si les examens sanguins et autres vont montrer des choses que nul ne pourrait expliquer.

- J'ai travaillé un moment avec les militaires d'une agence secrète qu enquêtaient sur le surnaturel. Cela s'est terminé en massacre et l'armée a tout enterré profondément. Mais ils m'ont fait subir touts les examens médicaux qui leur passaient par la tête. Ils n'ont rien découvert d'incompréhensible. Mes pouvoirs n'avaient aucune explication biologique. Ils pouvaient juste les constater. Mais j'aimerai bien avoir une copie des résultats. Vous allez servir de référence car j'ai perdu tous ses documents lors de la Chute de Sunnydale.

- Pendant que j'y pense, évitez de conduire, nous avons découvert que le package de Tueuse avait aussi un défaut assez important. Vos réflexes sont trop rapides pour les voitures donc résultat : accident.


End file.
